Schrodinger's Catastrophe: RETURN OF THE PRINCESS
by lovepass77
Summary: This story is an addendum to Schrodinger's Catastrophe where Amy has fallen into a coma after being in a terrible car accident. In order to deal with his pain and the fear of losing her Sheldon dreams up an epic quest to save his Princess Amy while traveling through the worlds of Harry Potter, Firefly and LOTR. Recommend you read Chapter 1-20 of Schrodinger Catastrophe first.
1. Chapter 1

**Schrödinger's Catastrophe: RETURN OF THE PRINCESS**

**Author:** lovepass77

**Rating:** The ratings for this story will change throughout and range from K+ to M depending on the chapter. It will start off pretty innocent definitely in the K+ range then get more violent and sexualized as it progresses because of the subject matter and source material involved.

**Genre:** Fantasy/Adventure; Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** **This story is an addendum to Schrodinger's Catastrophe where Amy has fallen into a coma after being in a terrible car accident. In order to deal with his pain and the fear of losing her Sheldon dreams up an epic quest the night before Amy is supposed to undergo an experimental brain surgery that could potentially save her life. The dream begins right after Chapter 20 of Schrodinger's Catastrophe where Sheldon just finished reading Amy's diary then goes to sleep in her apartment while she is still in the hospital in a coma. **

**In his dream Sheldon becomes the mighty Sheldor of Azeroth, hero of the Eastern kingdoms and he must travel through space, time, television, and film destroying his greatest enemies and collecting important magical objects in order to save his beloved Princess Amy Farrah Fowler from a cursed deep sleep. His friends from the Big Bang Theory help him on his journey while three mystical, spiritual gatekeepers continue to guide and challenge him emotionally along the way. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to CBS, Chuck Lorre and various other creators, writers and production companies.

**Warning**: To those fans who are faithful to the TV, book and film franchises featured in this dream quest proceed with caution while reading this fic. I am a huge fan of the original stories and plot bunnies too, but I will be taken several liberties within the original source material because this is a dream story.

I chose these three franchises specifically because **Number one**, Sheldon loves Lord of the Rings, Firefly and Harry Potter and each have received numerous notable mentions on The Big Bang Theory that I plan to draw upon within my story. **Number two** because I feel the fictional worlds represented in these vastly different stories provide me with an exciting backdrop and broad cross spectrum of past, present and future worlds that Sheldon can imagine himself in and that we can all imagine him in as well especially if we've seen the films and television shows.

**Writing Style Change:** Normally, I write all my fanfics in a sort of mixed script/story type format because they are based on television shows and movies that are written as scripts not books so I've always consider it my own personal homage to the real writers of my favorite shows/movies to use their format even though its not the conventional format preferred for this specific site. I just like having my own unique writing style that is different from other fan fiction writers here even if some people don't get it.

However, for this particular fic I've decided for the very first time to try writing one of my fics in a more traditional story format. Since this is a dream happening within Sheldon's mind that means its all technically coming from his point of view even when other characters are speaking they are meant to represent his personal interpretation of them instead of actually being them and because a lot of the original source material comes from very popular novels I just felt it makes more sense in this case to change the style. I hope people will still like it even though it's very new to me to write in this way so it might seem a bit rough at first.

**Sheldon's List Information: **Coming up is an important list of characters from the Big Bang Theory that play key roles in Sheldon's dream based on his favorite television and film characters. I've also provided you all with character descriptions to help explain each character in the dream. The list is divided up between the Allies, Frenemies and Foes of Sheldon because we all know Sheldon keeps a list of his enemies, so I wanted to write a list similar to one he might create himself.

Some very important characters from the books, movies and television will not be included on this list because this list only contains the characters that have Big Bang theory characters as "Stand Ins" for Sheldon's quest. So if a character is not mentioned on the list that does not necessarily mean the character won't be in the story it just means that character is not being played by someone Sheldon knows in his real life from the Big Bang Theory. Instead just imagine all those other roles are being played by the original actors or actresses that played them in movies or on television to help fill in the blanks if you want.

**Objects, Tools and Weapons Information: **This list contains important things that the characters within Sheldon's dream will be using, searching for, fighting for and sometimes dying over.I truly suggest reading it because although you may think you know what all of these things are from the books, movies etc. and what they can do many of them have been altered to fit Sheldon's purposes in the dream.

_**DR. SHELDON LEE COOPER'S LIST**_

**Section 1: Main Characters **

A.) Dr. Sheldon Cooper as Sheldor of Azeroth an avatar he created himself to play World of Warcraft. In his dream Sheldon becomes the hero Sheldor of Azeroth, a brave rogue knight monkey blood elf on an epic emotional quest to rescue his fair Princess Amy.

B.) Amy Farrah Fowler as Princess Amy who has been cursed by an evil foe, fallen into a deep sleep and resides at the top of a far away tower guarded by a horde of vicious magical creatures.

**Section 2: Allies: **

A.) Leonard Hofstadter as Frodo Baggins the hobbit who helps Sheldor journey to the tower and save Princess Amy. In this dream, Frodo Leonard is also responsible for getting rid of "the One Ring" a task he takes very seriously, but also has a lot of trouble letting go of and secretly wants to hold on to it.

B.) Howard Wolowitz as Ron Weasley, a humorous, horny warlock who helps Sheldor defeat Dennis Draco and battle through some new Tri-Wizard challenges in order to find the Sorcerer's Stone and the Horcuxes. In Sheldon's dream, people call him Ron Howard or Ronnie and he is already married to his beloved Bernadette Hermione Granger, but there is a problem in relationship that Ron Howard desperately wants to remedy.

C.) Bernadette Rostenkowski Wolowitz as Hermione Granger the smart as a whip witch who helps Sheldor locate the Horcuxes along with a very important potion spell needed to save Princess Amy. She is also known as the healer in the group and must use her magic to heal Sheldor and Ron Howard's wounds.

D.) Rajesh Koothrapalli as the guy who always gets killed***** in each part of Sheldon' s dream Raj is a friendly character to Sheldor, but he eventually dies over and over again as three memorable and beloved characters from Harry Potter, Serenity and Lord of the Rings that were sadly killed off.

_***Note:**__ ( __**I plan to leave numerous fun hints throughout the story so people can have fun trying to figure out the exact three characters Raj is supposed to be in each part of Sheldon's dream without me directly telling you just to make things a bit more interesting for my readers. Hopefully it'll be pretty obvious by the end.) **_

E.) Penny as Kaylee Frye the folksy ship mechanic in Firefly and Penny will also represent Inara Serra, the sexy companion in Firefly whose job is to have sex with many attractive suitors and to nurture their emotional well being. She also has a thing for the handsome and clever Captain Reynolds.

F.) Beverly Hofstadter as Professor Minerva McGonagall who takes Sheldor of Azeroth to see Professor Dumbledore and she is able to give him unemotional psychological and magical advice. Sheldor really likes Professor Hofstadter and they see eye to eye on most things in his dream.

G.) Mary Cooper as Poppy Pomfrey who happens to be Sheldor of Azeroth's mother in the dream. Sheldor sees her as a nurturing God-fearing nurse who looks after him and his friends when they get sick. Sheldor sometimes gets jealous when he thinks she is giving other Hogwarts students too much attention when instead he thinks she should be focusing on him. She also uses a lot of old fashioned Eastern Kingdom home remedies to help cure ailments instead of relying on modern magical medicine.

H.) Howard's Mom as Rubeus Hagrid who wakes Sheldor up by breaking down the door and takes him to the train station in London to meet up with his friends on the Hogwarts Express.

I.) Stuart Bloom as the Owner of the Magical Comic Book Store in Diagon Alley where Sheldor of Azeroth can purchase lots of magical books and tools. Stuart has a time turner so he is also able to travel into the future where he runs a very similar, but more western themed version of the same store. There are a host of colorful nerdy characters that hang out in his stores including Captain Sweatpants, Lonely Larry and Moaning Myrtle.

J.) Glenn as Sheldor of Azeroth's faithful battle ostrich, a Hawkstrider from the World of Warcraft that is mistaken for a phoenix by those at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sheldor rides on Glenn's back to get around instead of driving, because Sheldor can't drive.

K.) Lovey Dovey, the bluebird from Sheldon's window sill returns in his dream and brings him important letters just like the owls do in Harry Potter. Everyone else uses a traditional owl as mail carriers, but Sheldor only likes Lovey Dovey and Glenn all the other birds in his dream still terrify him.

L.) The voice of Leonard Nimoy as Tiny Spock the action figure that accompanies Sheldor on his quest and uses Sheldon's newly repaired toy transporter to travel through space and time.

M.) Stephen Hawking as Mr. Universe from Firefly who helps Sheldor infiltrate the Alliance core by using his massive super computer.

N. Summer Glau as River Tam from Firefly who helps Sheldor by examining his emotions and protecting him from disgusting Reavers. She also plays a very important second role mentioned in Schrodinger's Catastrophe.

O.) Loveable Rogue Nathan Fillion as Captain Malcolm Reynolds the commander of Serenity in the Firefly TV series and Sheldon admires him a great deal almost to the point of man crush.

P.) George Cooper Jr. as Legolas the elf who is part of the Fellowship of the Ring. He tries to help Sheldor and Frodo. In Sheldor's mind Legolas looks like his real life older brother George Jr. from East Texas. In the dream Sheldor of Azeroth is an elf and his brother is Legolas the elf, but their mother is Muggleborn. Their deceased father was a blood elf descendant from monkeys so they are half-human and half-blood elf.

**Section 3: Frenemies**

A.) Wil Wheaton as Lord Wheaton, the cunning and sinister descendant of Lord Voldermort and the Dark Lord Sauron. He seemingly acts as Sheldor's greatest enemy in this quest and is likely the one responsible for taking Amy away from him, but Sheldor is never quite sure if Wheaton is as evil as he wants to believe or if Lord Wheaton is really the friend he always wanted. He won't truly know which until the end of the dream.

B.) Professor Gablehauser as Professor Snape who helps Sheldor of Azeroth in many ways throughout his challenges at Hogwarts to stop the Dark Lord, but he also irritates Sheldor by forcing him to work through the challenges alongside the awful Dennis Draco and he has a secret hidden agenda that takes a long time for Sheldor of Azeroth to figure out.

C.) Barry Kripke as Sméagol Gollum from Lord of the Rings who helps lead Sheldor and Frodo to the Dark Tower in Mordor, but along the way he tries to steal Amy's tiara and "The One Ring" from them because of these objects alluring magical powers.

D.) The first and second gatekeepers in Sheldon's previous dream in Schrodinger's Catastrophe will help guide him to his beloved Princess Amy, but will also challenge him emotionally throughout the quest. These characters operate like spirit guides to Sheldor, but none of the other characters can see their true form instead they see them as Dementors.

E.) Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton plays Saffron, a double crossing companion in the Firefly world who pretends she is married to the Captain, but then tries to seduce the crew of Serenity including Raj and Sheldor of Azeroth. Sheldor likes her at first, but eventually discovers that she is a nymphomaniac thief and evil temptress working for President Seibert and Mrs. Latham.

F.) Missy Cooper as Arwen Undómiel the half Elven in Lord of the Rings and now the twin sister of Sheldor of Azeroth. They rarely get along in his dream and when he tries to intervene in her love life she beats him up. Frodo has a huge crush on Arwen, but Sheldor does not believe that a hobbit is good enough for his beautiful elf sister. He however is satisfied with her final choice to be with Aragon instead. Sheldor attends their wedding and gives a speech.

**Section 4: Foes **

A.) Prince Faisal as the dilettante ex-fiancé of Princess Amy who wants to win her back himself and challenges Sheldor of Azeroth love for her at every turn.

B.) The third gatekeeper is Sheldor's biggest challenge to overcome in more ways than one. He continues to try to corrupt Sheldor's mind with negative energy and cruel thoughts. His whole agenda is to bring Sheldor of Azeroth over to the dark side for good and make him give up on the princess to focus only on himself.

C.) Dennis Kim as Dennis Draco who represents the annoying student from Slytherin House Draco Malfoy. He consistently tries to upstage Sheldor of Azeroth while he is at Hogwarts.

D.) Leslie Winkle as Bellatrix Lestrange, the evil witch physicist who attacks Sheldor of Azeroth, steals from him and tries to kill his friends.

F.) President Seibert who represents the evil Alliance leader who pays off Lord Wheaton to steal Princess Amy's tiara in order to win the favor of Mrs. Latham so he can ensure his own rule over the Firefly universe by forging a new alliance with her to control all the planets and make lots of money.

G.) Kurt who represents Atherton a beau of companion Inara in Firefly who tries to steal Sheldor of Azeroth's pants at a party thrown by Mrs. Latham and who gets punched in the face by Mal. Sheldor and Kurt must fight a duel over Penny when Mal is imprisoned.

H.) Mrs. Latham as the wealthy companion leader who controls most of the companions within the Firefly universe. She also sends the seductive Saffron to seduce Raj, Malcolm Reynolds and Sheldor putting Serenity off course from retrieving Amy's tiara.

I.) The Geology Department professors and students are battlefield soldiers for the Alliance in Firefly.

J.) All sick people with germs and diseases represent the Reavers in Firefly in Sheldon's dream world.

K.) Todd Zarnecki plays a thief, computer hacker and ancient enemy of Sheldor from the World of Warcraft who continually tries to steal important objects from Sheldor including his wand of untainted power, his sword of Azeroth and the potion needed to cure Princess Amy. He disguises himself as several different key villains in each world and drives Sheldor nuts.

L.) Lilith, the cobra snake daughter of Nagini from Harry Potter. Nagini was Lord Voldermort's evil pet and was killed by Neville Longbottom. Now Lilith works as a spy for Lord Wheaton to take down Sheldor of Azeroth.

**Section 5: Objects of Great Power**

Princess Amy's Tiara: A magical diamond encrusted tiara infused with "The Force" that was given to the Princess by Sheldor of Azeroth a long time ago. The Tiara is stolen many times by different foes within Sheldon's dream because it gives great power to whoever has it and this sends Sheldor of Azeroth on an epic journey to find it and return it to the princess.

The Leonard Nimoy Napkin: Given to Sheldon as a Saturnalia/Christmas present from Penny this napkin is infused with the DNA of Sheldon's idol and in his dream Tiny Spock uses it as his own mini invisibility cloak. Tiny Spock also uses it to remind Sheldor of Azeroth that yes miracles can happen so Sheldor is able to do something truly remarkable with it when necessary.

The Elixir of Immortality: Created by mixing flakes from the Sorcerer's Stone with Sheldor's monkey-blood and tears of the phoenix to make a potion that is fabled to awaken someone cursed with the Draught of Living Death. But, if anyone else drinks even one drop of the potion before Princess Amy does then it will not save her from the Draught.

**Sub-section A: Harry Potter **

The Sorcerer's Stone: Also known as the Philosopher's Stone it can transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal and was created by the alchemist Nicolas Flamel. The stone was destroyed according to the original Harry Potter tale, but in this story turns out the predecessor of the stone is still out there. Now the new Dark Lord wants it and Sheldor needs it to save Princess Amy's life.

Invisibility Cloaks: Used as a cloaking device it makes people disappear and remain unseen by the naked eye of those around them. Sheldor of Azeroth already has his own cloak and so do several other characters in this story. Each cloak-bearer wears one of a different color and symbol emblazoned on it which represents something important to the person wearing the cloak. Also, in is important to know that in this story the infamous original invisibility cloak has been stolen from Hogwarts before Sheldor arrives at the school, but he will later discover by whom and for what purpose it is being used.

The Horcurxes: Seven unique objects containing fragments of the Dark Lord Wheaton's soul. If they are destroyed then he will be too, but they are not easy to find or to destroy. Only Sheldor of Azeroth can destroy the Horcurxes by throwing them into the fiery pits of Mount Doom, but he does need a lot of help from his friends in order to collect them all. The objects Sheldor must find in this story are not the same objects as the ones used in Harry Potter, but are specific objects he imagines have a strong connection between himself and Wil Wheaton.

The Mirror of Erised: According to Dumbledore the mirror shows the "deepest and most desperate desire of one's heart." Sheldor of Azeroth tries to find the mirror because he believes it will lead him to the Sorcerer's stone just like it did for Harry Potter, but it doesn't work the way it did before. Instead the mirror will show Sheldor different desires of his heart than he was expecting.

Tom Riddle's Diary: A blank diary which Tom Riddle transformed into a Horcrux. When people write in the diary Tom Riddle is able to show them the events of the past that eventually lead him to become Lord Voldermort. The diary can transport the reader into a realm of memories, but was destroyed by Harry Potter in the Chamber of Secrets. In Sheldor's dream one of his foes tricks him into writing in the diary which then brings him back to some very painful memories including the memory of Amy's real life car accident that may just cause her death and his emotional undoing.

**Sub-section B: Firefly **

Mal's Browncoat: In the Firefly series, the Browncoats were the soldiers of the Independence faction rebelling against the controlling Alliance and are named after the simple brown dusters they wore over their uniforms. Conversely, the Alliance's soldiers were called "Purplebellies," because of the purple-tinted body armor they wore on their chests. Captain Mal Reynolds almost always wears his coat throughout the show as a tribute to his fallen comrades in battle. Sheldor puts on Mal's coat when he has to pose as the Captain during his quest.

**Sub-section C: Lord of the Rings **

The One Ring of Mordor: It was created by the Dark Lord Sauron during the Second Age in order to gain dominion over the free peoples of Middle-earth. Frodo is given the task of Ring-bearer to destroy the ring and Sheldor of Azeroth accompanies Frodo to Mordor because he must destroy the Horcuxes in order to rescue his princess. Sheldor and Frodo inevitably fight over the ring because of its manipulative power to corrupt whoever has it.

**Section 6: Weapons for Battle **

Sheldon's Klingon Bat'leth which was briefly stolen by Todd Zarnecki on the show appears in the dream. In Sheldon's dream Todd Zarnecki still has his Bat'leth and he uses it to kill people and then he trades it for something he deems even more valuable.

**Sub-section A: Harry Potter **

Sheldor's Wand of Untainted Power: Once belonged to Forgemaster Throngus in Grim Batol and is an item Sheldor of Azeroth acquired during a previous quest on level 83 of World of Warcraft. The wand is soul bound to Sheldor, but in his dream it works like Harry Potter's wand does. He can use it to battle witches and warlocks by casting spells or as a sort of glow stick to light his way in the dark. Todd Zarnecki attempts to steal it from him while he is at Hogwarts, but because the wand is soul bound to Sheldor it does not work the same way when Zarnecki tries to use it.

The Sword of Gryffindor: The sword originally belonged to Godric Gryffindor one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Dumbledore left it in his will to Harry Potter in order to use it to destroy the Horcuxes. It is one of the few things that can destroy a Horcrux, but the sword is stolen in his dream, so Sheldor must find another way to destroy them.

The Draught of Living Death: When a person drinks the Draught of Living Death, they go into a deep sleep so strong that they appear to be dead, hence the name. It is made from powdered root of asphodel which is added to an infusion of wormwood, and was first mentioned by Professor Snape. Lord Wheaton and his Death Eaters uses this potion to put Princess Amy into a coma like sleep then they kidnapped her.

**Sub-section B: Firefly **

Vera: A gun owned and nicknamed Vera by Jayne Cobb in Firefly. It's a powerful customized Callahan Full-bore Auto-lock and was used to disable a space station which set a trap to catch Serenity. This weapon needs air to operate, so it normally cannot function in the vacuum of space, but can inside a ship or on a planet.

G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate: Also known as "Pax" (Latin for "Peace") was a chemical compound added to the air processors in order to pacify the populace. It was originally used just to pacify people, but eventually caused most people exposed to it to starve themselves to death. Even worse a tenth of a percent of the people exposed to Pax have a much worst reaction to it. They became highly aggressive evil space creatures called Reavers known for cannibalism, rape and self-mutilation.

The Good-Night Kiss: A narcotic compound found in Saffron's lipstick that once it touches another person's lips during a kiss it knocks them unconscious. She tries to use it to help her take over Serenity and to seduce the crew including Sheldor of Azeroth.

Paintball Guns: Used in the dream during an epic Battle at Serenity Valley between the crew of Serenity along with Sheldor against evil Alliances scientists from the Geology Department led by President Siebert.

**Sub-section C: Lord of the Rings **

Sting: Frodo's knife which he uses to fight off attackers while they storm the Dark tower of Mordor. Sheldor continually fusses at Frodo Leonard to make sure to clean his knife before using it to cut their food while they journey together.

Grond: The powerful War Hammer of Morgoth Bauglír the first Dark Lord which he wielded in the First Age. Then Dark Lord Sauron used it during the Third Age. It was also referred to as the Hammer of the Underworld. In this dream Lord Wheaton now wields it as a very powerful battle weapon against anyone who stands in his way.

The Long bow: A deadly weapon favored by Elves and one is used by Legolas, Sheldor's brother and Sheldor himself. It is very powerful and very good for long range kills. Sheldor of Azeroth and Legolas are both very efficient at using one and almost always hits their targets perfectly. Whenever Sheldor uses his longbow to shoot a target or draw an arrow from his quiver it looks invisible to other non Elfs around him like Frodo who think Sheldor is crazy because hobbits and other creatures can't see the weapon or the arrows even though elves can.

**Section 7: Tools for the Quest **

Sheldor's Vicious Gladiator Armor: He wears this protective gear while doing battle in the paintball fields and while attempting to reach Mordor. It looks a like like Sheldon's paintball gear on the show, but more vicious.

Tiny Spock's Transporter: Given to Sheldor by the fair maiden Penny for eating all of his food. Sheldor tried to play with it, but it broke. In Sheldor's dream Tiny Spock has fixed the transporter so that the action figure can use it to follow Sheldor through space and time during his quest.

Princess Amy's Diary: Sheldon reads Amy's computer diary of social interactions in Schrodinger's Catastrophe right before he has this dream. In the dream her diary becomes an important tool to help him remember what he is really fighting for and to guide him back to his princess. It also contains clues that will help him to destroy his enemies. The diary appears in traditional book form in his dream instead of on a computer, but it does have an enchanted lock that only he and Princess Amy know how to open and is written in her very special language OP. The way to unlock the diary keeps changing throughout the dream challenging Sheldor because he must continually figure out how to get back inside it.

**Sub-section A: Harry Potter **

Time Turners are necklaces that are used by witches and warlocks alike to travel forward and backwards through time. In this story Sheldor of Azeroth buys an upgraded time turner that allows him not only to travel through time, but also through three dimensional space which is how he is able to go from a present day world of Harry Potter to the future world in Firefly and then back to the past world of Middle Earth in the Lord of the Rings. These upgraded time turner necklaces look like a spinning atom with sliding hourglasses that move back and forth. The hourglasses are filled with magically infused god particles otherwise known as the Higgs Boson particle, which is so incredibly small the hourglasses look empty to the naked eye.

Cauldrons: Used by witches and warlocks to mixed ingredients to make potions. Bernadette Hermione uses one to mix together Polyjuice potion to help disguise Sheldor and Ron Howard from Dennis Draco and his Quidditch crew of Slytherins. Dumbledore uses one to make the potion of Immortality that Sheldor plans to use to cure Amy from the Draught of Living Death.

**Sub-section B: Firefly **

Serenity: The Firefly-class transport spaceship named after the Serenity Valley by Captain Malcolm Reynolds and piloted by Hoban "Wash" Washburne. The ship is home for the crew of Firefly and they use it to fly around space avoiding Alliance rule through transporting of illegal goods and people for profit. Sheldor of Azeroth buys his way on to the ship because he needs the crew's help to infiltrate a secret Alliance science lab.

Shuttles: Much smaller spacecrafts inside of Serenity used almost as lifeboats whenever if it is ever necessary to abandon ship, but also smaller groups of the crew use them to get on and off planets faster and with less detection. In the dream Penny uses a shuttle to meet her prospective clients. Sheldor of Azeroth uses one to help him sneak on to an Alliance run planet and Saffron runs off in one with Raj.

**Sub-section C: Lord of the Rings **

Rock climbing Harness: Used by Sheldor, Gollum and Frodo in the dream to climb up rocks while travelling to Mordor. Sheldor is afraid of heights and sometimes even faints while trying to climb the rocks.

Trebuchet: A type of catapult used by the Gondorians in Lord of the Rings to fling ammo at the attackers, but Sheldor uses one to catapult himself and Frodo over a wall in his dream.

The Phial of Galadriel: A crystal vial filled with water from her fountain which held the light of Eärendil's star. The vial is given to Frodo Baggins by Galadriel as a light to use in dark places. In Sheldor's dream Frodo uses it to help light their way through a dark forest and caves into Mordor. It also helps to keep them from being corrupted by the One Ring because its good magic reminds them to stay pure and follow the light, but once the light is gone they begin to fight over the ring again.

**Remember this list also may change and be updated when necessary as new chapters of the story are added.**

* * *

**Chapter One: "Oh, look, its Harry Potter and 98 Percent of the Sorcerer's Stone." **

The door knob of Amy's closet twists slowly and squeaks as it opens. A mysterious spirit covered up in a brown cloak and wearing a Death Eater mask floats out of the closet in Amy's bedroom. This sinister villain is carrying an old looking knotted up wooden wand as it creeps closer to Sheldon. The hooded creature masks an evil smile and waves its magic wand over the poor unsuspecting physicist. The cloaked figure whispers a Latin spell over him and a green glowing light flows out from the end of the wand.

"_Magnus somnium mea, regulae meae!"_

These words in English translate to "My Dream, My Rules." Immediately after the spell is spoken a small scar appears on Sheldon's forehead shaped like an atom symbol. While Sheldon is sleeping in Amy's bed strange things begin to happen to his anatomy. The pinnas of his external ear lobes slowly grow up into thick fleshy points. The molecules of his blood cells begin to devolve backwards into a primate blood type. Thick course dark brown hairs sprout out all over Sheldon's body. The hairs grow at an alarming rate until most of his body is covered in monkey hair.

The irises of Sheldon's eyes become brighter and bluer indicating that his vision is growing stronger. His eyebrows arch higher, his canine central incisors along with his lateral incisors grow sharper and his muscles grow much stronger. All the way at the very core of his being, the atoms that make up Sheldon's DNA start to accelerate which will allow him to run faster, jump higher and climb rocks better than he ever could before.

Once the spell is complete the hooded spirit opens a window in Amy's room and floats into the darkness of the night. Sheldon lies in bed totally unaware of the physical changes happening to him until the next morning when he hears a loud banging noise that startles him out of REM sleep.

Someone loud and obnoxious knocks heavily on the front door of Amy's small apartment. The force of an enormous fist pounding on the door makes the entire place shake. Sheldon sits straight up in bed and yells out "DANGER! DANGER!" Amy's front door flies off its hinges from all the pounding.

"_SHELDOR OF AZEROTH YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I JUST SPENT THE LAST TWENTY MINUTES WALKING UP THESE FERKAKTA STAIRS! I'M BEAT!" _

Sheldon yawns loudly from lack of sleep as Howard's mother enters the apartment. He has no idea why Howard's mom is yelling for him, but he assumes his mother Mary asked her to pick him up. He reaches for his robe lying at the end of the bed and tries to put it on, but it no longer fits him. He grunts in frustration with the robe as he gets up. His plaid pajamas feel too tight all of sudden and no longer cover his wrists or his ankles. Howard's mom yells out to him again sounding both Jewish and English.

"_HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" _

"_I'm coming! I'm coming, hold your horses!" _

Sheldon finally grabs the door handle and sees lots of hair covering his wrist. His eyes bulge in shock as he quickly opens the door in a panic.

"_Something's wrong!"_ He cries out in fear as he touches himself all over. Sheldon feels all the hair on his arms and then touches the long thick points on his ears. Howard's mom isn't the least bit shocked by his appearance and behaves as though he looks totally normal to her. She yells out her reply in her usual manner.

"_IF THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG IT MUST BE WITH YOUR HEAD! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY SHELDOR! WE'RE LATE! RONNIE IS WAITING FOR US AT THE TRAIN STATION! SO COME ON, GET A MOVE ON! STOP ACTING CRAZY!" _

"_I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested! Look at me! I'm covered in hair!" _

"_YEAH SO WHAT? YOU CAN GET A HAIRCUT LATER! WE NEED TO GO!" _

Sheldon frowns at her then runs into the bathroom to look in the mirror. He screams like a girl when he sees his reflection in the mirror. The buttons on his pajama top are ready to burst so he tries to take it off, but only ends up tearing the fabric with his hands by accident. He can't believe this is happening to him, but Sheldon finally recognizes the strange Elf-like face staring back at him in Amy's mirror. It isn't his normal face, but instead looks exactly like his digital avatar from the World of Warcraft.

"_Oh God, what's happened to me!? I'm an Avatar! I've turned into an Avatar. LOOK!" _

Howard's mom comes over to see him, but she still sees nothing wrong.

_WHAT?! NO, YOU'RE NOT EVEN BLUE! NOW COME ON GET DRESSED! _

Howard's mom too tired from walking up the stairs to stand up anymore flops down on Amy's couch. Her wide frame almost covers the entire length of the couch. She can't understand why Sheldor is acting so weird because she's known him for many years and to her he looks exactly like he always does. Sheldon starts to realize this may not be real and is possibly another hallucination, but he has to make sure. He comes out of bathroom and back into Amy's living room.

"_Who are you?" _

"_WHAT?"_

"_Are you the real Mrs. Wolowitz?"_

"_WOLO WHAT? WHO IS THAT? BOY DID YOU FALL DOWN THE STAIRS AGAIN AND HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING? IT'S ME HAGRID! YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR YEARS! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" _

Sheldon gasps he can't believe Mrs. Wolowitz just said that she is Hagrid. He stares at her for a minute and realizes that actually the real Mrs. Wolowitz has always looked a lot like the giant man Rubeus Hagrid from his beloved Harry Potter novels and movies. He checks himself out in the mirror one more time and then decides that he can work with this new beastly look for the time being. After all he designed this creature himself on his computer and has always loved his avatar Sheldor of Azeroth. He knows this must be some sort of strange dream now and he's had many strange ones before so Sheldon decides to just go with it until he wakes up.

"_YOU BETTER BE GETTING READY IN THERE BOY!" _

"_Mrs. Wolo…uh...I mean Hagrid…um do you know where I can find some clothes that might fit me? I think the clothes I brought will be far too small on my new body…um… I mean frame." _

Hagrid sighs in annoyance at how stupid that question sounds.

"_WELL DID YOU CHECK THE CLOSET!?" _

Sheldon heads for the closet to see what he can find. He squeals in childish delight at the sight of his vicious gladiator armor and Elf costume from Lord of the Rings hanging up inside of Amy's closet. He remembers purchasing the costume on EBAY because it was an original LOTR Elf costume from the set of the movies worn by one of the extras. Sheldon has never worn this outfit before because it's always been only a collector's item and is far too big for his usual slender frame. But, now it's the only clothes he owns that will fit his new body.

He grabs the costume out of the closet and goes into the bathroom again to change. Hagrid checks the time on Amy's stove and sighs over how long it is taking Sheldor to get ready. Realizing this is going to take a while Hagrid raids Amy's fridge for food. Hagrid finds some left over spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog cut up in it and gobbles it up. Several minutes later Sheldon reemerges from the bathroom in full costume.

"_Alright, I'm ready! " _

"_WHAT? HAVE YOU GOT MARBLES STUCK IN YOUR HEAD? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN PACKED YET!" _

"_Pack, but why? Where are we going?" _

"_THE TRAIN LEAVES AT EXACTLY ELEVEN O'CLOCK! SO GET A MOVE ON BOY WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" _

"_Gryffindor? Train? Holy crap on a cracker! Are we going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where all the great warlocks and wizards of the ages go to learn their craft?" _

Hagrid eyes roll at Sheldor of Azeroth as if that is very obvious. _"YEP YOU'VE DEFINITELY GOT LOOSE MARBLES UP THERE! DON'T WORRY, I CAN FIX THAT!" _Hagrid pulls out an old wand to perform a spell that can remove loose marbles stuck in one's head, but Sheldor protests.

"_No, I'm fine! I get it now. Oh heavens me I can't wait! I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts. Well I mean I've been there, but only in my dreams. Uh, I mean this isn't a dream of course, but well you know what I mean. I'll just go pack. " _

Hagrid sighs again not understanding at all why Sheldor is acting so crazy. But, Sheldor doesn't' care he is too excited. He quickly pulls his armor out of the closet and heads back into Amy's bedroom. To his delight there is a huge green trunk waiting on the floor that wasn't there earlier so Sheldor opens it. The trunk is full of gold, magical spell books including his favorite the Physics of Magic, enchanted weapons including his sword of Azeroth and potion bottles including one that smells exactly like Amy's dandruff shampoo.

"_Oh Goody…. Goody…. Goody!" _

Sheldor gets excited about his trip as he haplessly rummages through the trunk. But, when he opens up a bottle full of magical shampoo his mind goes back to Amy. Even in his dreams he misses her terribly and wonders if she will be on the Hogwarts Express. He sighs with anxious anticipation as he closes up his magical survival trunk. He sits down on top of it_. "How can I go on an adventure without her?"_ He wonders out loud to himself doing his best to hold back the water works.

A loud squawking echoes outside of Amy's bedroom window and it sounds like a very large bird. Sheldor immediately jumps up ready to run away still terrified of birds. But, as the bright colorful creature pecks his large beak against the window Sheldor recognizes him as his pet.

"_GLENN!"_ Sheldor's grins happily as he rushes to open the window and greet his faithful feathery friend. Sheldor hugs his ostrich's long neck tightly and the huge bird squawks with happiness. Suddenly, a small bluebird standing on Glenn's large back moves up closer then flies through the window right into Sheldor's lap. He is stunned at first, but then Sheldor squeals in delight again.

"_LOVEY DOVEY!? OH MY STARS! YOU CAME BACK TO ME! HOW DID YOU FIND ME LD?"_

The bird just looks around without speaking while he pets its head. He is so happy his bird friends have come to see him that Sheldor is able to ignore his usual ornithophobia.

"_Wait, what's that you've got there Lovey Dovey." _

The pretty bluebird is caring a large official looking envelope in his beak and Lovey Dovey pushes it towards Sheldon's hand so he can open it. Sheldor takes the letter from LD and it's addressed to Sheldor of Azeroth from the Head minster at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. He tears the letter open to read it and immediately notices that the elaborate quill writing of the letter looks a lot like Beverly Hofstadter's handwriting.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL ****of**** WITCHCRAFT ****and**** WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar****ds)**_

_**Dear Sheldor of Azeroth, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Gryffindor Class Reunion Ball. Please come join us for the festivities leading up to the reunion and bring all necessary clothes and equipment. There is a list enclosed with this letter of all the items you will need. The reunion begins on September 27th. We await your ostrich by no later than September 1.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGongall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

After reading it Sheldor hugs the letter to his chest. He desperately hopes Amy will be waiting for him on the train so they can attend the class reunion together. He imagines for a moment Amy standing on top of the stairs in the Great Hall at Hogwarts wearing a pretty pink ball gown just like the one Hermione wears in the Goblet of Fire film along with the beautiful diamond tiara he gave to her. This lovely image of her makes his monkey blood boil with mating lust.

But, his hopes are quickly destroyed when his pet ostrich Glenn gives him a different letter. This one is tattered, worn at the edges and smells as if it were spit out of hell. Sheldor stands up in anger when he realizes it's from one of his greatest enemies, the malevolent Sir Todd Zarnecki who now is under the tutelage of the Dark Lord Wheaton.

_**CHAMBER ****of**** SECRETS ****and WICKED WIZARDRY**_

_**Dark Lord: WIL WHEATON**_

_**(Order of Sauron and Slytherin, Third Class, Master Sorc., Chf. Crusher,**_

_**Supreme Douche bag, International Confed. of Wicked Wizar****ds)**_

_**Sheldor of Azeroth, **_

_**We are very pleased to inform you that we have kidnapped your beloved Princess Amy Farrah Fowler and have imprisoned her. She has taken the Draught of Living Death. If you ever want to see her again surrender and bow down before the Dark Lord in the Chamber of Secrets. Hand over the Sorcerer's Stone, your gold and all of your enchanted weapons to Tom Riddle and the Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. Do not attempt to find her for if you do we will crush you for the Eye of Wheaton sees all. He Who Can Not Be Crushed will kill everyone you know and care for if you do not surrender at midnight on the night of the Gryffindor Reunion Ball.**_

_**Without question,**_

_**Sir. Todd Zarnecki **_

_**Deputy Wizard and Chief Hacker **_

Sheldor crunches up the letter in his fist and he cries out in anger. _"No! No! No!_ _Oh why have thou forsaken me deity in which I doubt? How could I have not seen this coming?"_ He wonders as he trembles and ticks in anguish. He looks around Princess Amy's room and finally notices that her tiara is no longer sitting on top of her dresser. Sheldor assumes they must have stolen it when they took her. He knows that he probably shouldn't say He Who Can Not Be Crushed name out loud, but Sheldor just can't keep from screaming out _**"WHEATON!"**_

He is so ready to kill these petaQs for stealing his princess away from him. Sheldor of Azeroth rushes out to show the letter to Hagrid. While Sheldor is showing Hagrid the letter Tiny Spock transports into Amy's bedroom and climbs into the magic trunk. Tiny Spock's neck is taped up with duck tape from Sheldon's work desk after his head was chopped off by Tiny Darth Maul. The action figure knows he must keep an eye on his owner before something really bad happens to him. Hagrid frowns with worry and nods sadly after reading the letter.

"_YEAH I WAS AFRAID SOMETHING LIKE THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! HE WHO CAN NOT BE CRUSHED HAS ALWAYS BEEN A PUTZ! WELL IF YOU WANT TO HAVE ANY CHANCE OF RESCUING THAT POOR GIRL YOU'RE GOING TO NEED TO TALK TO DUMBLEDORE!" _

Sheldor nods in agreement then returns to the bedroom and drags his massive trunk out with him ready to go. Hagrid is glad that he is finally ready, but then frowns again because Sheldor is headed in the wrong direction.

"_NO, YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! I ALREADY PULL THE CAR UP! NO WAY AM I WALKING ALL THE WAY BACK DOWN ALL THOSE STAIRS!" _

Sheldor frowns in confusion at Hagrid until he hears the sound of a car horn right outside Amy's bedroom window. He turns back around towards the bedroom and sees Lovey Dovey has already flown into the back seat of a light blue Ford Anglia that is flying in midair. Hagrid looks at Sheldor's face wondering why he looks so surprised by the car.

"_YOU BETTER GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME SHELDOR IF YOU WANT TO RESCUE PRINCESS AMY! YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! NOW LETS GO! "_

Hagrid wobbles past Sheldor and pulls out the used wand again.

"_COME ON I CAN WIDEN THE WINDOW FRAME, BUT I'M STILL GOING TO NEED A PUSH!" _

Hagrid squeezes through the window and uses the wand to remove the glass and widen the frame to make it easier to fit. Sheldor has to push Hagrid's big fat butt through the window into the car hovering just outside the apartment. Once they are all safely inside the vehicle Sheldor sees that the outside of Amy's apartment now looks more like one of the towering high rises he built in his favorite city. The flying car zooms off towards the London train station with Glenn leading the way. Sheldor notices as they fly away a sign that says NOW LEAVING SHELDONOPOLIS.

But, all Sheldor of Azeroth wants now is to see his princess alive and well again even if it means he will have to boldly go where no avatar has gone before.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Sheldon's dream Return of the Princess. Please feel free to leave comments, questions and feedback. **

**Now I have a question for everyone reading that will really help me with writing the rest of this story. ****It would be very helpful if people could either write in their reviews or pm which of these three franchises they are fans of or have at least read/seen and which if any they are not that familar with at all. Its actually more important to let me know if you are NOT familar with the franchises than if you are. If you are familar with them all then thats great you have nothing to worry about. **

**But, for example if you've only read some or none of the HP or LOTR books please let me know that, or if you've seen only some of the movies but not all let me know that too. Or if you've seen the HP and LOTR movies and read the books but have not watched the tv show Firefly or seen the movie Serenity just tell me in your review. **

**I'm going to assume everyone has seen all or at least most of the previous BBT episodes. But, really this kind of information will help me tailor this story and Sheldon's dream list better for my readers as the story continues on so that I'm not overly explaining things that fans of franchise already know all too well or leaving out important details that people who are not at all familar with these franchises will need to properly understand whats going on. Thanks again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express **

After a long flight from Sheldonopolis, the invisible flying car slowly reappears as it floats into a small parking space near King's Cross train station. Sheldor of Azeroth has never been to London before, but sadly he knows there is no time for sightseeing on this trip. He opens the car window to take in some fresh air. The sky above London is gray and the summer air is moist and breezy, but not very cold. Hagrid parks the car then hands Sheldor a train ticket.

"NOW DON'T LOSE THAT! THE TICKET TAKER WILL KICK YOU OFF THE TRAIN IF YOU DO!"

"Alright, thanks for the ride."

Sheldor carefully puts the ticket away inside his costume. Then he gets out of the car feeling nauseated from being up in the air for so long. He manages not to vomit all over and instead Sheldor pulls his large trunk out of the backseat as Lovey Dovey hovers nearby ready to go with him on the train. His Hawkstrider, Glenn is far too big of a bird to fit on the train so he flies ahead to Hogwarts on his own. Hagrid bites into a candy bar found on the floor of the car loudly and says goodbye to Sheldor.

"HAVE A GOOD TRIP!"

"Wait, you're not coming?"

"I'VE GOT A FEW ERRANDS TO RUN FIRST, BUT I'LL SEE YOU LATER AT SCHOOL! I NEED TO GO TO GRINGOTTS BANK THEN PICK UP A BRISKET FOR DINNER! YOU TELL RONNIE NOT TO SPOIL HIS APPETITE ON THE TRAIN EATING ALL THOSE CHOCOLATE FROGS!"

"Yes ma'am….uh sir."

"YOU ARE WELCOME TO JOIN US FOR DINNER TONIGHT, SHELDOR! BE AT MY HUT AT SEVEN."

Hagrid smiles with chocolate covered teeth and waves as Sheldor of Azeroth walks into the London train station. Sheldor grabs a large metal rolling cart in the station to put his trunk in so he doesn't have to drag it the whole way. He follows Lovey Dovey to the platforms and with each step he gets more excited that he is going to get to ride on his favorite legendary train, the Hogwarts Express.

A large brown frog hops behind him desperately trying to catch up to let him know he is being followed by something much more evil. He doesn't notice the frog and just keeps on walking towards the platforms while Lovey Dovey hums the Hogwarts school song. Before the frog can reach Sheldor a long, vicious and cruel looking cobra snake named Lilith gobbles him up.

Lilith hisses and grins as she devours her dinner whole. Then she returns to watching Sheldor of Azeroth from a safe distance. This devious snake spy has been sent by the Dark Lord to keep an eye on him and report back on what Sheldor of Azeroth is up to. He almost passes by the wall between platform nine and platform ten, but then Sheldor hears the voice of his good friend Howard.

Sheldor turns around and notices his friend is wearing a long dark green and black cloak over a Gryffindor school uniform costume. The cloak is emblazoned with a man in a space suit next to a rocket blasting off. Ron Howard is surrounded by a small group of little Muggles and a few famous Hogwarts students who are huddle around him watching his latest magic card trick.

"And….is this your card?"

"Yes, that's it! Very Good!"

Cedric Diggory who picked the card nods elated by Ron Howard's little magic show. Cedric is wearing a dark brown cloak with cap sleeves and the symbol of Brown Dynamite on it. All the little Muggles clap in excitement and say "Pick me next! Pick me next!"

"Oh no, not this again!" Sheldor replies as he rolls his eyes at all the happy children and his friends. It still irks him that he has never been able to figure out how this card trick is done. Ron Howard frowns as he looks over at him.

"Don't be such a spoiled sport. Come on pick a card, dude. This is a brand new deck I got in Diagon Alley."

Sheldor sighs and shakes his head at Ron Howard as he replies in his usual haughty tone.

"No, I don't have time for your little magic tricks. I've got far more important things to do."

"What? You afraid I'll best you again like Mrs. Riley's chicken?"

"No! I have to find Amy. She's in trouble."

"You're still dating the princess? I thought she would have dumped you by now."

"Are you going to help me or do I have to call your mother back here?"

"Okay! Okay! Relax, okay kids shows over."

The kids all pout in sadness as the leave. Ron Howard puts away his magical deck of cards then looks around for his wife.

"Hermonie should be along shortly; she's just purchasing our train tickets. Now what's the problem with Princess Amy?"

"She's been kidnapped by a man so evil and foul I dare not speak his name for it churns my stomach!"

Sheldor frowns as he shows Ron Howard the crumbled up letter from He Who Can Not Be Crushed. Ronnie reads the letter and his facial expression turns serious then he shows the letter to Cedric and Neville Longbottom.

"Oh that's horrible! What are you going to do?"

"As soon as I get to Hogwarts I'll show this to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. I must get her back!"

They all nod in agreement with his plan just as Bernadette Hermione walks up behind them carrying new train tickets and pushing another large cart full with luggage. She smiles sweetly as she greets them.

"Have either of you seen a frog? A boy name Dale is looking for his."

"No."

"No!"

"No."

"Ghobe!"

Bernadette Hermione frowns at Sheldor for using that word to say no.

"Hey, Sheldor what did I tell you! No Klingon!"

Sheldor pouts his lip at her for fussing at him. Ronnie tells his wife all about the ransom letter for Princess Amy and she frowns with worry for her missing maid of honor. Once Bernadette Hermione knows what's going on she feels sorry for being so tough on Sheldor.

"I'm sorry sweetie; this whole thing must be driving you crazy. Its okay you can use all the Star Trek gibber gabber you want."

"Thanks, Bernadette."

"Well come on boys, the train should be arriving soon. We should hurry so Sheldor can see Dumbledore."

Ron Howard takes hold of their cart and lets Bernadette Hermione go through the wall first. They all take turns running at the wall between platforms nine and ten until they reemerge on the other side at platform nine and three quarters. Sheldor's eyes light up when he hears the train whistle blow loudly as it pulls into the station. He knows everything there is to know about the Hogwarts Express and immediately begins telling his friends a bunch of boring long winded facts about the train while they board.

"The Hogwarts Express is a 4-6-0 Hall Class steam locomotive model number GWR 5900. It is quite impressive. It was built in 1936 and commissioned by Ottaline Gambol, the Minster of Magic. The Minister very wisely saw the potential of using a train as a secure and comfortable alternative to portkeys or other unregulated means of travel. The Ministry of Magic then commissioned the train and used one hundred and sixty-seven memory charms in order to conceal the train from muggles. Isn't that wonderful?"

Sheldor's friends all try to ignore his train talk as they slowly looking around for seats. He fusses at them when they try to sit in the wrong section of the train. Ron Howard is tired of lugging his big trunk around and he is very tired of listening to Sheldor lecture them. He turns to Cedric and Neville and whispers about his growing desire to kill.

"I knew I should have packed my crossbow. If this keeps up I may need to send Errol Junior home to get it. "

"Just shut up Sheldor and tell us where you want to sit!" Neville replies as he rolls his eyes at the elf.

Sheldor leads them through the train to search for the best spot. They pass by a group of snickering Slytherins including Dennis Draco who is making out with a hot young fifteen year old witch in a private compartment only reserved for him and his friends. Sheldor ignores Dennis Draco as he continues on until they reach a vacant compartment in the third train car.

He slides the door open and immediately takes the window seat for himself. Neville plops down beside Sheldor after putting away their trunks. Bernadette Hermione, Ron Howard and Cedric help Neville get the luggage put away. Then they sit across from Neville and Sheldor as the train takes off. Longbottom stares at the side of Sheldor's face as Sheldor looks out the window. Neville can tell his friend is still worried about the princess.

"So have you come up with a plan to get her back?"

"Well, I know she's been poisoned with the Draught, so I'll need a potion to cure her."

Bernadette Hermonie opens up her small purse and reaches deep inside it. She pulls out a large Potions book that she once found in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library.

"Hold on, I think I may know of one."

Sheldor sits up curiously as she opens up the book and searches through the pages for the right potion.

"Ah, here it is, the Elixir of Immortality should do it. The Elixir has the power to awaken any one who has been cursed with the Draught of Living Death. It looks here to be a fairly complicated potion to make, but I'm sure I can do it. I just need all the right ingredients."

"What do you need?"

"Let's see the potion requires hair of a cat, tears of a phoenix, blood of a monkey. Oh wait! Oh dear… we're going to need the Sorcerer's stone for this one too."

Bernadette Hermione looks up from her Potions book not sure what to do now. Sheldor frowns when he hears this because he knows the Stone has been destroyed already.

"But...how are we going to do that? Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel had it destroyed.

Bernadette Hermione sighs sadly as she looks around at Ron Howard, Neville and Cedric. Without the stone there maybe no other way to save the princess, but before anyone can think of an alternative solution the train suddenly comes to a screeching halt. Sheldor shrieks in fear when the train stops.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?"

Ron Howard frowns nervously as he looks out the window and sees dark black clouds appear in the sky. Cedric leans over and whispers into his ear so Bernadette Hermione won't be able to hear him speak.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron Howard replies back to Cedric. "Looks like those damn Dementors are back."

"I hate all this extra security, its getting to where you can't travel anymore without it being a hassle. I don't want another colonoscopy." Cedric whispers as all the train lights shut off plunging the Hogwarts Express into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Gatekeeper of the Keys **

The swirling black clouds drowning out the sunlight turn into Dementors. Sheldor trembles at the sound of loud rattling chains and ghostly whistling as the Dementors enter the train. They check every compartment one by one for illegal magical paraphernalia. Sheldor closes his eyes and covers his large elf ears to block out the irritating sound of their whistling.

Snowflakes begin to fall outside as ice particles form on the train windows. Bernadette Hermione cuddles up close to Ronnie as he wraps his long cloak around her to keep them both warm and to make them invisible. Cedric and Neville both wrap themselves in their own cloaks too in preparation for the Dementors' safety drill.

Sheldor's friends follow procedure. They get up and head for the front car for the train inspection. But, before Sheldor can follow them the train compartment doors all slam shut and lock on their own. He knocks on the door begging to be let out too, but everyone is gone. He sighs with frustration and returns to his spot by the window.

Creepy black shadows on the wall crawl down the hallway then magically form into a small man dressed like a train ticket taker. The man is carrying a ring full of keys and he pulls out a tiny golden key to unlock the door to Sheldor's compartment. The man slides the door open, pockets the key and then closes the door back.

"I need to check your ticket. Give it to me."

Sheldor reaches for his ticket and holds it out for the ticket taker. He frowns when he sees who has come to check his ticket and holds it away from the creepy little man.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Did you suffer a recent blow to the head? I just told you that I need to check your ticket."

Sheldor glares back as the gatekeeper snatches the ticket from him. He immediately recognizes the ticket taker as the first gatekeeper he met in a previous dream. The first gatekeeper pulls out a long flashlight shaped like a light saber to check the name on Sheldor's ticket. Once he is satisfied that the ticket is legitimate he hands it back to Sheldor then sits down across from the elf. The first gatekeeper smiles sweetly as he pulls out a notepad and a magical quill ready to analyze Sheldor's fragile mind.

"So, how are you doing?"

"How am I doing? Seriously, that's your first question? I get asked that by the lady at Ralphs!"

The gatekeeper sighs anxiously then clears his throat.

"Sorry, let me start again. Tell me what are you most afraid of?"

Sheldor rolls his eyes at the gatekeeper not at all amused by this reinvasion of his privacy.

"Oh please, I know how this works now. I'm not falling for it again, so just forget it."

The first gatekeeper frowns and wrinkles his nose as the quill jots down notes for him without him actually having to hold it and write. Sheldor tries to see what is being written down, but the first gatekeeper won't let him see his notes.

"I'm trying to help you here. Now tell me the truth. What are you most afraid of?"

Sheldor sighs in frustration. He is in no mood to be questioned and psychoanalyzed again.

"Jeepers, look, just leave me alone! I don't need another riverboat journey into the jungles of my subconscious okay. I'm on a quest here and I can find Amy on my own without your help."

"Really, do you even know where she is?"

"Not exactly, but I'll figure it out! I'm much smarter than you and besides Dumbledore can guide me in the right direction."

"Oh really you think so? You must have forgotten about the restraining order."

"Hey, I don't forget things! I have an eidetic memory!"

"My mistake I'll just go then."

The gatekeeper smugly stands up ready to leave, but Sheldor can't help himself. He must know the answer to the gatekeeper's question.

"Wait! What restraining order are you talking about?"

The first gatekeeper smirks then he pulls out his own wand and moves Sheldor's trunk from under the seat.

"Alohomora!"

The trunk magically unlocks.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

An official legal document floats out of the trunk right over to Sheldor so he can read it. Sheldor frowns in shock when he reads the fine print and sees the signature on the parchment. It reminds him of his restraining order from Stan Lee, but the signature is from the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Dumbledore has issued a restraining order against me, but that makes no sense. He's never even met me!"

"Oh yes he has during LEGO Creator Harry Potter: Years 1-4. You play it all the time when you are not sleeping and now you are under strict orders from the Ministry of Magic to stay away from him. That is unless you tell me the truth. I might just be able to get the order lifted, but you're not being very cooperative elf boy."

"Curses! Fine, what do you want from me?"

The gatekeeper finally sits back down again to continue his interrogation.

"Sometimes avatars have trouble accepting someone else's love if on a subconscious level they don't feel they deserve it. Do you think maybe that's what's happening here?"

"Really, you're just going to try to recycle Adler's doctrine of the inferiority complex again? Please, I could get that from the real Leonard and he'd actually make me feel better. You just don't get it."

"No, it is you that doesn't get it Sheldor! You think because this is your dream you can control it, but you're wrong. There are darker forces at work here. A force even more sinister than He Who Can Not Be Crushed and you will never be able to defeat your biggest enemies if you can't answer this simple question."

Sheldor throws his arms in the air exhausted by this tomfoolery.

"You want the answer. Alright, the truth is I'm afraid of a lot of things. I hate germs, I'm afraid of three tined forks and I am afraid of dying before I'm able to transfer my consciousness to a superior immortal robot capable of space flight and time travel. I'm afraid of most birds, bats, big dogs, spiders and especially snakes. I HATE SNAKES! But, I know where this lame psychotherapy session is going. You just want me to say that I'm afraid of losing Amy."

"And how do you really feel about her?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT! Don't make me say it again."

"No, you didn't tell me everything. You're holding back feelings, I can tell. Love is just one feeling that you have for her, but there is much more. And you can't hide them anymore not here. Not if you want to succeed on this quest. Let me give you an example, before I became the ticket taker I use to want to be a wizard too. I studied so hard to pass the entrance exam to get into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and when I got my letter from the school I was so excited. But, my mother Professor McGonagall took the letter away from me and told me I wasn't magical enough to go to Hogwarts. She was afraid I'd embarrass her so she sent me off to a training camp for gatekeepers instead."

"And how did that make you feel?"

I was crushed and that's when the bed wetting started again. I worked really hard to get into that school. I stayed up night after night singing the Hogwarts School Song to my pet owl Mitzy.

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

_**Teach us something please,**_

_**Whether we be old and bald,**_

_**Or young with scabby knees,**_

_**Our heads could do with filling,**_

_**With some interesting stuff,**_

_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

_**So teach us things worth knowing,**_

_**Bring back what we've forgot,**_

_**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**_

_**And learn until our brains all rot. "**_

"Yes, I love that song too…go on," Sheldor replies as he stares at the gatekeeper waiting somewhat impatiently for him to get to his point.

"I told my mother that it wasn't fair that I didn't get to go to Hogwarts, but my brother and sister got to go."

"So, I hear you saying you're angry with your mother?"

"She humiliated me! Damn right, I was angry at first. But, once I started working as a gatekeeper I realized I really love it. This is what I was meant for and now I feel as though she made the right decision. But, you have to make the right decision for yourself Sheldor. No one is going to do it for you. After the accident I know how devastated you were, crying like a baby and curled up in the fetal position just about ready to give up on life. "

"Yes and my mother helped me too."

"Exactly, so now if someone as damaged as you can find his way to crawl out of bed each morning even after going through that pain then you should be able to face all of your fears and feelings Sheldor. It's the only way you're going to be able to find your princess and save her from the Draught."

Sheldor of Azeroth is stunned. He realizes the gatekeeper is actually giving him some very helpful advice. Sheldor looks towards the window and sees his own shattered reflection staring back at him through the ice covered glass. He now knows he is going to have to face all of his biggest fears on this quest and the thought sends chills down his spine. He looks back at the first gatekeeper one more time.

"Thank you. I know what my biggest fear is now."

"Good. What is it? What are you most afraid of Sheldor?"

"I'm most afraid of myself. I am afraid of what I'll become without her and what I'll do if I can't save Amy. I'm also afraid that if I ever even get the chance to tell Amy how I really feel that I'll just pretend none of this happened. Pretend like this has all been just a bad dream so things can go back to the way they were before I knew my true feelings. Before I realized how strongly attached I've become to another being. All my life I've always been the most afraid of change. Now I'm Sheldor of Azeroth, hero of the Eastern Kingdoms. I should feel like I can do anything when I'm asleep, but I'm still terrified that I won't know what to do when I wake up. Not knowing scares me. It scares me to death."

The gatekeeper sighs and nods his head in agreement.

"Yes, not knowing what is going to happen can be scary sometimes. But, that is also the key. No matter how foolish or unscientific it may sound Sheldor, not knowing really is part of the fun."

"You're right. I should just embrace the chaos."

To show his determination to start breaking all the rules Sheldor rips the restraining order from the Minstry of Magic in half. The first gatekeeper smiles delighted and winks at Sheldor for giving the right answer. He pulls out his big ring full of magical keys and hands Sheldor a funny looking key that is shaped like a flash drive to conceal its true purpose.

"This is the key to the Chamber of Secrets. Keep it safe."

"Thank you, gatekeeper."

Sheldor nods and puts the flash drive key in his pocket. Then the gatekeeper snaps his fingers right in front of Sheldor's face. Sheldor faints again and wakes up several minutes later to the sound of a loud whistle blowing as the train starts back up. Ron Howard leans over and offers him a tasty chocolate frog. He takes a small bite of it to calm his nerves. Then Sheldor looks out the window again. The ice has all melted, the sky is blue and in the reflection of the crystal clear glass it appears as though Princess Amy is sitting beside him on the train. He swirls around quickly to see her, but instead it's just Neville Longbottom.

The ticket taker has disappeared from the compartment and now Sheldor is back with his friends. They all sit around him mindlessly chatting with each other about whether the existence of giant arachnids is possible. He frowns sadly as he looks at the window still thinking about his lost princess. But, as Sheldor of Azeroth leans back and listens to the clickity clack of the steel wheels on polished rails he finally feels ready to face his fears hidden deep in the Chamber of Secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Diary Deception **

Several hours later the Hogwarts Express finally arrives at Hogsmeade Station. A loud whistle blows three times to let the passengers know it is time to get off the train. Sheldor of Azeroth and his friends grab their belongings then they all exit the train together. A misty gray fog covers the damp ground as everyone heads for the boats that will take them across Black lake to Hogwarts Castle.

A wizard named Dennis Creevey and his girlfriend approach Sheldor as they walk down to the boat dock. Dennis Creevey has on a pair of thick rimmed black glasses and his Gryffindor uniform with a floor length cloak over it. His red and gold cloak appears to have no symbol on it, but it does have one with a hidden image.

"Sheldor? Sheldor of Azeroth! Oh my god, is it really you?" Dennis Creevey exclaims loudly very excited to see the infamous blood elf. Sheldor turns towards the nerdy wizard.

"Yes."

Dennis grins with delight and puts out his hand to shake Sheldor's hand.

"It's so good to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you! Why you're practically a legend in World of Warcraft. My name is Dennis, Dennis Creevey!"

"Hello, Dennis nice to meet you. But, uh…. ix-nay on the handshake! I don't know where your germy hands have been."

Creevey puts his hand down looking slightly embarrassed and saddened that Sheldor won't dare shake his hand, but he is still too excited to meet Sheldor to take offense by it. He looks over at his girlfriend and puts his arm around her.

"We are good friends with Glissinda the troll. She has told us many stories about your mighty quests, like how one time you and your dogs of war tried to take down a whole horde of orcs!"

"We didn't try; we succeeded. I've only been on a few quests with Glissinda, but my friend knows the troll quite intimately."

Sheldor glances slyly over at Ron Howard and Bernadette Hermione. They both glare back at him for mentioning the slutty troll that almost broke up their relationship. Dennis Creevey's girlfriend sweetly smirks at Sheldor and licks her lips with her long tongue. She is wearing a Gryffindor school uniform under a short golden colored cloak with the sword of Gryffindor symbol on the backside.

"Is it true you even captured the sword of Azeroth?"

"Yes, that is correct."

He smirks with great pride over his previous accomplishment.

"Oh can't we see it? Please, can we see it."

Sheldor unlocks his trunk again and pulls out his sword so they can get a good look at it. Their eyes light up with desire and Creevey's girl licks her lips again in anticipation. She opens up her bag and takes out a plain black notebook along with a non-magical writing quill.

"Wow! I just love it when a man knows how to master a sword. Could I get your autograph?"

"Certainly, who should I make it out to?"

"Make it out to Lilith. Lilith Anguis."

Sheldor quietly smiles at her as he takes her notebook and writes _**To Lilith Anguis from Sheldor of Azeroth, the might hero of the Eastern Kingdoms and level eighty five sword master. **_Once he finishes signing the notebook Sheldor hands it back to Lilith. She grins at his signature with cunning happiness.

"Oh thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Dennis Creevey smiles extra delighted that they got what they came for. He pulls out an old camera that once belonged to his elder brother Colin Creevey.

"Thanks, now if it's not too much trouble can we get some pictures?"

"Alright, but make sure they are good enough to go on a mouse pad, a mug and a calendar."

Creevey nods at him then he holds up his camera and takes two quick pictures of Sheldor of Azeroth who poses like a pompous dork with his giant sword. Dennis Draco and two of his slutty Slytherin girlfriends walk by them headed for the boats. Dennis Draco rolls his eyes as he looks at the back of Sheldor's head.

"Stupid Mudblood," he whispers cruelly under his breath. Then Dennis Draco quickly winks at Lilith. She responds simply by licking her lips and nodding her head a little, but Lilith makes sure to keep her eyes focused on Sheldor. She watches in false admiration as the blood elf continues to pose happily for pictures.

"You look so nummy nummy Sheldor; why I could just eat you up."

"I know. I hear that all the time. " He replies with a narcissistic childlike grin on his face.

"Okay now let's get one all together! " Creevey looks over at Bernadette Hermione and holds out his camera to her.

"Will you take a picture of us please?"

"Sure."

Sheldor of Azeroth poses with Lilith and Dennis Creevey. He puts on a cheesy smile for the camera. Lilith manages to wrap her left hand around Sheldor's sword and she gently strokes it while Bernadette Hermione takes the picture for them. Cedric, Neville and Ron Howard find their fan admiration of Sheldor totally unjustified and slightly disturbing. They sigh impatiently as they wait for them to finish up. Ron Howard finally yells when he notices the boats have arrived and other witches and wizards are already getting inside them.

"Come on, Sheldor let's go! The boats are here."

"Right. Okay well I have to go now. But, maybe we'll see each other again later."

"Count on it!" Lilith replies sweetly as she finally takes her hand off Sheldor's sword and bats her eyelashes at him.

He guilelessly smiles back not sure what the seductive expression on her face really means. Even in his dreams Sheldor is not very good at reading facial expressions or physical cues, but Bernadette Hermione finds Lilith's flirting attempt to be pretty pathetic. She is too polite to say anything to Lilith about it, but Bernadette Hermione feels that something isn't quite right with these two. She notices Dennis Creevey doesn't seem to care that his girlfriend is flirting with a blood elf. Ron Howards yells at them to hurry up again, so she gives back Creevey's camera and follows her husband down to the boat docks.

Sheldor of Azeroth is the last one to arrive at the dock and it takes his friends a lot of convincing to get him to get inside the boat. He gets nauseated over the idea of sailing and is deeply afraid of the water. Ron Howard threatens to put a spell on him if he doesn't stop being a whiny baby and get in the damn boat already so Sheldor finally gives in.

Lilith and Dennis Creevey get in a different boat and they all sail off across the lake. As the fog rolls over the water the creepy couple magically disappear from their boat without anyone seeing them slip away. They reappear moments later inside a tunnel under the school that leads to the Chamber of Secrets right before their Polyjuice potion wears off. The symbol on Creevey's cloak finally appears and shows the image of a Klingon Bat'leth cutting off the head of a Gryffindor lion.

Lilith's uniform and cloak fall to the dirty ground around her as she reforms back into a cobra snake. Dennis Creevy turns back into the crooked Sir Todd Zarnecki. He grins mischievously and gently rubs the back of Lilith's scaly head as he speaks to her in parseltongue.

"Good work, the Dark Lord will be pleased."

"Thanks. But, are you sure the diary still works?"

"Yes, I bewitched the book myself. Tonight when the fool falls asleep, I will have my revenge!"

He magically pulls out the pictures he took of Sheldor and puts them inside of the black book that Sheldor signed. Lilith hisses with her tongue as she watches him do this and her eyes light up with helfire. Then she slithers her way down the tunnel with Sir Zarnecki towards the Chamber of Secrets to meet up with fellow Death Eaters.

**Author's Note: Sorry, this story is taking me so long to write. I'm back to work now so I don't have as much time to write. But, I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyway and thanks for reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Pasadena Project **

Sheldor of Azeroth and his friends exit the boats and head into the castle. They wait in a single file line leading up the stairs to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall comes out of the Great Hall to greet them.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now please follow me, the banquet is about to begin."

Argus Filch rudely pushes his way up the stairs towards Sheldor and Ron Howard. Filch's new cat, Mrs. Norris the second peers up at Sheldor creepily from behind her owner's decrepit legs.

"Hey! You two, Azeroth….Howard! Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

Sheldor and Ron Howard both look at each other with incredulous expressions surprised to hear this news. Sheldor thinks about it then smiles confidently; very proud of himself for ripping up that restraining order so that he can talk to Professor Dumbledore.

"Come on! Come on, let's go! Haven't got all night," Filch impatiently bellows at them.

Ron Howard says a quick "See you later," to Hermione then he steps out of line towards Flich. Sheldor follows him, but pauses for a moment to stare down at Mrs. Norris the second's beady little yellow eyes and ratty looking black and gray fur.

Mrs. Norris the second leads Filch, Ron Howard and Sheldor down a long hallway towards Professor Dumbledore's office. They walk until they reach a long corridor that leads to the dungeons and notice that water is all over the floor. Filch scoffs in annoyance when he sees the water.

"Must be the damn pipes again, for crying out loud I'm getting too old for this!"

Filch pulls out a long mop magically from a small bag attached to a chain on his belt and he begins to mop up the mess. Sheldor and Ron Howard watch him until suddenly; Moaning Myrtle comes screeching down the hallway crying loudly as she passes them all by without stopping.

Ron Howard realizes the poor crazy ghost girl must have flooded the bathroom again, but he is surprised to see that she is roaming the hallways because she normally is restricted to just the girls' bathroom. Sheldor also finds this odd, but says nothing about it. After Filch finishes mopping up the floor they continue on their journey to Dumbledore's office, but once again their journey is interrupted by someone. They are halted by a cloaked wizard wearing a long dark green cloak and a Deatheater mask. The man leans down to the floor and picks up Mrs. Norris the second. Flich immediately gasps and barks at this stranger for touching his precious soft kitty.

"Put her down! That's my cat! No one touches my cat! I'll have you chained up in the dungeons!"

The creepy cloaked wizard smirks at them and gently pets the cat's matted fur.

"Sorry, its just she reminds me of one of my cats. Dr. Robert Oppenheimer, you may have heard of him. I named him after the father of the atomic bomb."

Sheldor of Azeroth gasps when he hears this, he knows who this cloaked creep is now. He immediately reaches for his wand ready for a fight. Flich stomps his foot then angrily shouts at the wizard.

"I don't care! Stop it! Stop it right now! Don't you touch my cat! No one touches my cat!"

"Very well have it your way then. Here catch!"

The wizard throws poor Mrs. Norris the second high into the air and Filch flies forward to catch her before she hits the ground. The wizard whispers an awful curse in Latin and immediately several more cats appear. Soon they are surrounded by vicious looking cats on all sides. Ron Howard frowns nervously as he whips his head around in all directions waiting for one of them to start attacking them.

"Holy crap on a cracker! How many cats do you have?" Filch replies angrily as he stares at the creepy cats all over the place and tries to calm his scared kitty down.

"I've lost count! Its part of my new project to collect as many cats as possible for an experiment I'm working on. I call it the Pasadena Project."

"Why?"

"That's classified! Now you brats wait here don't move a muscle or they'll eat alive."

"Amy use to love cats. She thought they were the epitome of indifference."

Ron Howard looks at his sad face and feels sorry for him.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back."

He stares at a group of evil black cats and starts to notice them changing into something else.

"That one over there keeps looking at me funny. I don't like it."

"You're just being paranoid." Sheldor whispers.

"No! I'm serious. Something isn't right here. Dumbledore would never allow this many cats in the school. I don't think those are really cats."

"Nonsense, what else could they be?" Filch replies as he kicks at a big old looking cat that looks a lot like Crookshanks. Ron Howard frowns and pulls out his wand.

"I don't know, but don't touch them! He said not to touch!"

"Who the hell is he? I can't see his face."

Sheldor knows exactly who this villain is, but he doesn't want to tell them in fear that they will no longer trust him. Ron Howard assumes it must be He Who Can Not Be Crushed in some sort of disguise, but he can't tell for sure.

One by one the ferocious felines' legs start to multiply first into six legs, then into eight. Filch stares at them in total shock.

"What the….?"

Their fur begins to fall out and then they all change form completely into something much scarier than cats. Ron Howard freaks out. The cat that looked like Crookshanks turns into the great grandson of Aragog.

"Oh my God, they're not cats! They're not cats! They're spiders!"

"Acromantula? But, uh then… what do we do?"

"RUN! RUN!"

Ron Howard races past Sheldor of Azeroth and Filch down the corridor running for his life terrified of spiders. Sheldor raises his wand of untainted power in the air and yells out a spell to protect them.

"VERA VERTO!"

One of the monstrous spiders magically transforms into a huge water goblet full of water. Filch quickly pushes the goblet over and gallons of water spill out washing several of the spiders away down the hallway in a massive flood of water. Sheldor of Azeroth pulls out continues to expel the spiders backwards as they leap at him.

"STUPEFY!

"VERA VERTO!"

Another spider turns into a water goblet and Filch pushes it over to wash away even more spiders before they eat them, but the gushing water is too much it sweeps Sheldor and Filch up too and carries them down the hallway. They both start to drown and the creepy cloaked wizard laughs haughtily at them as he watches them struggle to survive. Then he disappears in a cloud of black smoke ready to exact vengeance on some other hapless wizards.

Sheldor of Azeroth coughs and spits up water in his mouth and lungs. Professor Snape stands over him and frowns. He folds his arms together and looks down his nose at them.

"Causing mischief again I see?"

Sheldor coughs again then looks up into the face of his superior.

"No, I wasn't! I mean well they were spiders, spiders everywhere and…"

"I don't see any spiders?"

"But, they were just here I swear."

"Well who let them in?"

"I can't tell you that. But, those Acromantulas tried to kill us."

Professor Snape looks around, but all the spiders have magically vanished. All he sees is lots of dirty water all over the floor and broken glass from the water goblets shattered all over the ground.

"Look, I don't have time for your foolishness, Sheldor. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your hijinkery! Now clean up this mess before the Minster of Magic gets here. The reunion ceremony is starting and I need to meet with Dumbledore."

"But, I need to speak to Dumbledore too. Princess Amy is in trouble. She has been kidnapped by the Dark Lord."

"Preposterous! The Dark Lord is dead."

"Wrong! He sent me a letter. See!"

Sheldor of Azeroth pulls out the wet, tattered letter and shows it to Professor Snape. He snatches it out of Sheldor's dripping wet hands and reads it then Professor Snape frowns and peers over the top of the letter at him.

"Follow me!"

Professor Snape swirls around dramatically and marches up a magically moving stairwell with a phoenix stature in the middle of it. This staircase leads to Dumbledore's private office. Sheldor follows behind him hoping to finally get some real help. Filch stays behind to clean up the mess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Obliviate Incantation **

Once inside Professor Dumbledore greets them and asks Sheldor to take a seat. Then he whispers something into Professor Snape's ear. Sheldor of Azeroth stares at them warily, he is very confused by their creepy behavior. He tries to overhear their conversation, but is only able to capture a word or two. None of it makes any sense to him and he is starting to get extremely frustrated. Professor Snape glares at Sheldor one last time then he nods at Professor Dumbledore and replies.

"I'll see that it's done."

With those finally parting words, Snape leaves Dumbledore's office and heads for the banquet.

"Sheldor, you must be exhausted dear boy, but I'm glad to see that you have arrived safely. Would you like some tea?"

"No. Thank you. And I didn't arrive safely; I almost died trying to get here! I came for answers. I need to know what happened to Princess Amy. The Dark Lord has taken her away from me. How can I save her?"

"Oh I'm afraid I do not have all the answers to the questions that you seek. But, I do know who does."

"Who?!"

"You!"

"What?"

"The answers lay within you Sheldor and only you can find them all. I can tell you that Princess Amy is in grave danger. You will need to conjure up a great deal more courage if you want to get her back."

"I have courage! What I don't have is my girlfriend. I want her back please help me."

"Very well, go ahead and see for yourself."

Professor Dumbledore points his hand at his Pensieve which stores all of his most precious memories and the memories of Sheldor, Amy and those of their greatest enemies. Sheldor stands up quickly and approaches the bowl filled with knowledge of the past, present and future. He looks down at the water inside the bowl then back at Dumbledore.

"And you are sure that I will find the answers I need in here?"

"Only time will tell dear boy. First, you must open up your mind to the past in order to fully embrace what is to come."

Sheldor sighs reluctantly then takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and dunks his head into the bowl of water. The crystal clear blue water swirls around his head. At first it makes him extremely uncomfortable and reminds him of drowning all over again. He has always been afraid of going into the water, but for Amy he'll do whatever it takes. Professor Dumbledore moves closer in order to guide him further.

"Relax your mind Sheldor, open your eyes. See what is meant to be seen."

Sheldor slowly opens his eyes under the water, but instead of seeing a memory he immediately hears one instead. His Elvin ears pick up the sweet sound of music playing in the background. He's heard this music many times before and it always makes him feel happier. The music is from the original Super Mario Nintendo game he used to play as a child.

Sheldor bops his head to the sound of the music. He is transported back in time to his childhood in Texas where he watches a younger version of himself playing the game at a local arcade. He smiles delighted by the image totally unaware that Tom Riddle his arch nemesis is approaching him from behind.

The cruel bully taunts poor young Sheldor and pushes his controller causing young Sheldon to make Mario leap to his death by accident. The younger version of himself immediately becomes upset by this and yells at Tom. But, Tom Riddle just pulls down Sheldon's pants in front of everyone. They all laugh at him. Next, Tom pushes Sheldon outside of the arcade so he can beat him up.

"Hey! Stop it! Stop! Leave me alone!"

"What are you going to do? Go home and cry to mommy? Go on cry you little wussy!"

Young Sheldon tries to get up off the dirty sidewalk, but Tom Riddle pushes him back down to the ground again.

"Why do you always do this to me? Please just let me go!"

"No! I have a better idea. How about I teach you a few magic tricks. Here try this spell."

Tom Riddle throws his diary down on the ground and it immediately opens up to one page with only one word on it. Sheldor and the young Sheldon read the word. Sheldor knows exactly what the spell means, but he has no idea why Tom would want his younger self to use magic. The younger verison of himself speaks up.

"I don't believe in magic. I believe in physics!"

"You don't know what to believe unless you try it. Magic is real! All you've got to do is say the word. Go on say it!"

"No! Please, I don't want to! My mother will kill me if she catches me doing magic."

"Do it!"

"No, I don't want to! Let me go!"

"God! You are so pathetic, can't even do one little spell. You think science is so much different than magic well lets see if science can stop me from kicking your teeth in."

Tom grabs young Sheldon off the ground and shakes him hard. Then he punches him in the face. The poor little boy starts crying, his nose begins to bleed. He screams for help and begs for mercy, but Tom won't stop punching and kicking him.

Sheldor of Azeroth has seen enough of this painful memory. He never wants to see it again or even remember Tom's ugly face so he screams out the spell himself hoping it will erase this awful memory of his life for good and finally stop his torment.

"OBLIVIATE!"

Immediately, Sheldor of Azeroth's head flies up out of the Pensieve. His hair and face are soaked with water from the bowl and yet Professor Dumbledore can tell he is actually crying too. He hands Sheldor a clean washcloth to dry himself off with. Then he goes and sits behind his big desk.

"What did you see? Where did your mind take you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because….because I don't remember it. Wait, that's strange. I have an eidetic memory. I never forget anything, but...but for some reason I can't remember what I saw.

Professor Dumbledore frowns disturbed to hear him say this.

"Oh I see. So now your mind wants to forget about her?"

"What? No, I mean the memory wasn't about Amy."

"It wasn't, how do you know that for sure? You just said you don't remember it"

"I don't. But, I mean well it just couldn't be right? I don't want to forget Amy not ever!"

"I'm afraid you can't erase the truth, son. No matter how hard it is to keep our painful memories from hurting us they always come bubbling up to the surface again. But, you are going to need those memories, all of them the good and the bad ones in order to save your princess. That is the answer."

"Okay, so how do I save her then?"

"By remembering her, cherish all your memories together and never let them die because as long as you don't forget any of them, you will always have the answers."

"I'm sorry professor, but I don't understand."

Professor Dumbledore stands up, puts his hands in his pockets and smiles at Sheldor. Then right before he disappears from the room in a cloud of green smoke he says one final thing.

"You will my boy, very soon you will."

Sheldor of Azeroth is blinded at first by the bright light of the smoke so he looks away and covers his eyes. He coughs to clear his lungs of the Floo powder floating in the air.

"Professor? Professor Dumbledore?"

He looks all around, but quickly realizes Dumbledore is gone so Sheldor of Azeroth decides to follow the wise wizard's advice and take one last trip down memory lane. He closes his eyes and submerges his head into the Pensieve once more. The music begins to play again and suddenly Sheldor of Azeroth is transported back to the real world inside Amy's bedroom.

**Author's Note: I know all you Potter fans out there know that Obliviate is the memory charm from Harry potter that can erase all of your memories. This spell represents a very important metaphor for what is about to happen in Chapter 23 of Schrodinger's Catastrophe. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Very Secret Diaries **

After the welcome back banquet is over and everyone has finished stuffing themselves on delicious haggis and blood pudding Sheldor of Azeroth and his friends retire to Gryffindor common room for the evening. Sheldor sits in his usual spot on a maroon colored Gryffindor couch in front of the large fireplace. Cedric, Neville, Bernadette Hermione and Ron Howard all gather around him to find out what Sheldor discovered from his meeting with Dumbledore. Sheldor frowns with worry as he holds Neville's Remberall in his hand and looks out it. The ball turns totally red and Sheldor sighs exasperated with himself.

"I can't remember what happened."

Ron Howard looks over at Cedric with a confused expression then he looks back at Sheldor.

"What do you mean you can't remember?"

"I mean when I took my head out of Dumbledore's Pensieve the memories stored in there disappeared from my mind. I don't know why or what happened to me. But, I do know it's important for me to remember Amy, Dumbledore said as much. My memory of her is the only thing keeping me from totally losing her to the Dark Lord. I just need to remember everything that I've forgotten. I keep trying to engage the superior colliculus of my brain, but so far all I can remember is one word.

"What's the word?"

"Obliviate."

Bernadette Hermione stares at Sheldor looking very worried for him too. She knows exactly how dangerous memory erasing spells can be and fears it will only get worse if Sheldor keeps forgetting things that he should always remember. She tries to give him some helpful advice to fix the problem.

"Maybe if you try writing it down that usually helps me to remember things."

"Hmmmm….good idea Bernadette. I will do that tonight."

Cedric whispers into Ron Howard's ear that perhaps a good night sleep would help too. Ron Howard tells this suggestion to Sheldor, but he doesn't go for it.

"No, I don't need sleep! I need answers! I need to figure where in the mass of my forgotten memories lays the Toad of Truth. Ya'll go ahead and go to bed. I'll be up when I'm done."

Truthfully, Sheldor of Azeroth is terrified of going back to sleep too soon. He's not sure, but Sheldor believes that sleeping will only delay his quest to save Amy further. Sheldor fears he might just wake up back in the real world again where Amy is still in the hospital. He knows that he can't save her there unless he can save her in his dream first so he wants to stay awake until he can figure something out that can help her.

Sheldor walks over to his trunk in the corner. He pulls out his journals so he can do some writing that might help him to remember again. He stacks his school books on a large wooden desk neatly in case he needs to look up something inside one of them.

Ron Howard shakes his head at him then takes Bernadette Hermione's hand and stands up. He wants to take her to bed and make love since they haven't had a chance to do so since he got back from space. Bernadette Hermione smiles and says "Good night" to Sheldor.

"Try not to stay up too late okay. You do need to get some rest or you won't be able to function later."

Sheldor nods politely and sits down at the desk. Cedric Diggory and Neville Longbottom grab their belongings ready to take them up stairs to the Gryffindor dorm rooms for bed. Neville says one last thing to Sheldor before heading upstairs.

"Just remember, we've got that trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I want to stop by Stuart's comic book store and see if the latest edition of C-men is out."

"Yes, I know. I know."

Sheldor begins to write down all of his memories of Princess Amy starting from the first time they met in

Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. He barely remembers her telling him then how she also shares his fear of soiled hosiery, but the smell of her beautiful hair remains in his mind.

He doesn't want to miss a single detail of their time spent together so he stays up half the night writing as much as he possible can about her and with every word he puts on the page Sheldor feels it draws him closer to her. He writes until his fingers are red and raw. Sheldor gets up from his work desk to use the bathroom and accidently knocks over his stack of books.

He leans down to pick them up then notices one thick leather bound journal that he doesn't remember ever packing up in his trunk. This journal has a metal lock on it shaped like the lock icon on Amy's home computer. The diary smells exactly like her hair and he is overwhelmed by a desperate desire to open it up and read what's written inside again. Sheldor realizes immediately that within its pages could hold the answers he's been looking for. He pulls out his wand and speaks to it.

"ALOHOMORA!"

Unfortunately, the diary doesn't open up for him. Sheldor frowns and tries saying Amy's computer password out loud while waving his wand over the lock, but that also does not work. He puts the diary back on the desk and quickly searches through one of his books for a spell that will work to open up Princess Amy's diary.

While Sheldon searches desperately for answers, inside of the Chamber of Secrets Sir Zarnecki meets with fellow Deatheater Bellatrix Lastrange. He hands over Tom Riddle's diary with Sheldor of Azeroth's signature inside of it. Bellatrix's cruel eyes light up with sinister intentions at the sight of it.

"Excellent! You've done it!"

She rubs the diary against the side of her cheek in twisted erotic glee. Her obsession with the Dark Lord and his diary makes Sir Zarnecki more than a little uncomfortable. Yet, he finds Bellatrix incredibly alluring and seductive regardless. Mostly, he is just glad to be in close proximity with a female that is not attacking his ball sac though Zarnecki is quite aware that she is perfectly capable of doing so. He remains cautious around her for this reason.

"So, did you bring the tiara?"

Bellatrix smirks at him then pulls out Amy's tiara.

"Of course I did."

She hands the tiara over to Zarnecki and he inspects the quality of the diamonds.

"Not bad. This could fetch a pretty penny on the black market."

"You must take it to Seibert, the Dark Lord demands it. But, first we need to get the Stone!"

"Don't worry about the Stone. I plan to enter myself into the Tri-Wizard tournament and win. Then we will have it!"

"Good, now stand back. That dumbass won't even know what hit him."

Bellatrix pulls out her wand. She speaks the incantation for the Cruciatus curse over the diary. Back in the common room, Sheldor suddenly falls to floor in terrible agony as searing pain rips through his body as the curse brings back his most painful memory.

Sheldor finds himself transported back in time to a grassy knoll in Sheldonopolis near Elm Street. He sits up on the grass in total shock as his elf ears continue to ring in pain. He blinks his eyes twice and rubs his forehead temples trying to make the pain stop, but things only get worse for him when he reopens his eyes.

Penny's car makes a U-turn at the end of the street heading back towards Walgreens. Leonard is driving the car again and Amy is beside him in the car. She notices a cat meander out into the middle of the street so she screams out to Leonard.

"SLOW DOWN!"

Sheldor of Azeroth watches them terrified to see their horrible catastrophe occur right in front of his eyes all over again.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!? STOP! OH GOD PLEASE STOP THIS!"

The car doesn't stop. Instead it swerves right into a street pole and mere seconds later the engine ignites into a fire. Sheldor tries to run across the street to help them, but he is unable to move from his cursed spot. He feels tethered to the grass like a praying mantis. His eyes fill up with tears as he screams out to pedestrians walking around to go help them, but no one in this agonizing scene can hear or see him. Sheldor feels totally helpless to do anything. He is very slightly comforted by the sight of Leonard escaping the car then pulling Amy out before it explodes.

The ringing in his ears intensifies all over again with the sound of the car explosion. He can feel the heat from the blaze hit him like a slap to the face. This painful memory brings the mighty Sheldor of Azeroth to his knees as he falls down towards the ground begging for mercy.

The Cruciatus curse lives up to its reputation as nothing more than most awful torture anyone can ever experience. The image of the crash and explosion replays over and over in Sheldor's head without ceasing until finally he hears the sound of someone yelling out a countering spell. Cool water spills onto his forehead relieving a little of the brain stabbing tension. He closes his eyes once more and feels himself been awaken by Bernadette Hermione.

She came to check on him and to tell him to go to bed then found him squirming in pain on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room. Bernadette Hermione pours one of her own healing potions called the Calming Draught over Sheldor of Azeroth to help him.

"Sheldor! Wake up! Sheldor! It's okay. You're okay!

He sits up quickly and jerks his head around in fear waiting for the source of his torment to appear and finish the job. Bernadette Hermione frowns sadly and continues to dab his forehead with the potion to relax his mind.

"Calm down. It's okay sweetie. You've just got hit by the Cruciatus curse. It's over now. It's over. "

"WHAT!? No. But, I saw…"

He pauses for a quick moment when he sees Amy's diary lying near him on the floor. Sheldor reaches over and clasps the diary close like he's holding her in his arms instead of just her writings. His face is pale like a ghost and his body shakes from all the painful memories of his past trying to tear him apart.

"Saw what? What did you see Sheldor?"

Ron Howard comes down the stairs carrying a blanket. He wraps it around Sheldor's shivering shoulders and frowns concerned for his health.

"Maybe we should take him to see Madam Pomfrey. He doesn't look too good.

"Perhaps you're right. This Calming Draught isn't going to last forever. The Cruciatus curse is too powerful. It will return again if we don't find something stronger for him."

Ron Howard nods at his wife then they both help Sheldor to his feet. He continues to clutch the diary in his hands as they lead him towards the door to head for the infirmary. But, suddenly Sheldor stops dead in his tracks.

"WAIT! I've got it!"

Ron Howard stares at the side of his face very confused by his outburst. Bernadette Hermione looks down at the diary in Sheldor's hands. Ron Howard speaks up for the both of them knowing his wife is wondering the same thing as him.

"Got what?"

"I've got the answer! I know now how to open this."

"Why do you need to open it? What's in there?"

"Everything! Absolutely everything, take me to my mother! She knows how to put me to sleep. I need to sleep so I can wake up again."

"You're not making any sense Sheldor."

"If I'm awake I will be able to open the diary and save her. We must hurry! Come on!"

Sheldor of Azeroth throws the blanket around his shoulders to the floor then he races out the door and down the stairs.

"Sheldor!? Sheldor, wait for us!"

Ron Howard takes his wife's hand as they rush to catch up with their crazy friend so they can help him get rid of his curse.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading please feel free to leave comments again. Next, you should check out Chapter 24 of Schrodinger's Catastrophe to discover how Sheldor plans to use Amy's diary to save her when he wakes up. Take care :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Curses, Courage and the Cure. **

Sheldor of Azeroth wakes up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts Castle. He was finally able to fall asleep last night due to a potion of chamomile tea Madam Pompfrey made for him. His mother even sang his favorite bedtime lullaby Soft Kitty to help him relax his mind.

Unfortunately, the painful memories of Amy's accident still remain trapped inside his brain because of the horrendous infliction of the Cruciatus Curse. He rubs the sides of his temples vigorously to alleviate his headache. Sheldor knows the only way to get past her catastrophe is to remember the good times he shared with Amy. Madam Pompfrey told him that creating new happy memories to counteract the bad ones will destroy his curse over time.

He sits up in bed, stretches his tired body out then Sheldor pulls back the privacy curtain surround his bed to look around the room. He sees other cursed students still lying in bed and frowns worried that he might catch whatever diseases they may be carrying.

One particular vicious and hairy looking student infected with lycanthropy snarls and growls desperate to get free and feed again. Sheldor fears that this monstrous creature will break loose of the thick red ropes tying him down. But, he watches with amazement as the hungry werewolf slowly and painfully transforms back into a human boy.

Sheldor recognizes him right away as the son of Remus Lupin. Madam Mary Pompfrey comes over and tries to comfort this poor were-boy through the transformation process by placing soothing cool rags on his head. It makes Sheldor slightly jealous and upset to see his mother tending to Lupin's son instead of taking care of him first.

"Mother, I would like some tea now please."

"Oh Shelly, I wish I could, but I can't right now. I'm swamped in here."

"But…but Mom!"

"Look around you! You weren't the only one cursed last night. We've had every kind of curse and plague you can think of coming in here all morning. I believe _You Know Who_ is behind this! I'm afraid you're just going to have to make your own tea today. I'm in middle of brewing some wolfsbane and then I've got mandrake draught to make"

Sheldor sighs annoyed that his own mother is ignoring his needs for the sake of others. But, when another student comes over cursed with a bad cough that makes frogs and crickets fly out of her mouth Sheldor starts to realize there is very serious new catastrophe happening here at Hogwarts. Yes, _You Know Who_ must definitely be behind this he thinks to himself.

He immediately gravitates towards a bottle of magical antibacterial soap and a large metal bowl filled with water on a serving tray near his bed. He picks up the soap and starts rubbing it all over hoping that it will protect him from anymore dirty magic tricks. After washing up thoroughly Sheldor picks up Amy's diary off the floor.

He still believes that inside of these pages is the solution to recovering her mind and lifting both of their curses. Sheldor hopes to find all the information he will need in her diary to save his princess. Sheldor is just about to try unlocking the diary again when his friend Cedric Diggory comes bursting through the hospital wing doors with exciting news for him.

Madam Pompfrey looks up too and frowns when she sees Cedric fly in on his broomstick."

"Hey, this is not a Quid ditch game! There is no flying inside of these halls! Can't you read the sign!

She points at the very large **NO FLYING** sign hanging on the wall and folds her arms over her chest in disapproval of his behavior.

"Don't make me have to call your parents again Cedric because you know I'll do it!"

Cedric sighs with sadness then quickly flies down to the floor and gets off his new Nimbus 4000 Model T broomstick. He still has trouble speaking in front of most female witches because when he was very young boy an evil jealous warlock cursed him with selective mutism. Cedric puts his head down apologetically like a sad young child to indicate that he is sorry for not following the rules. Madam Pompfrey knows very well that Cedric is unable to speak to her so she gets up goes into her medicine cabinet and rummages around inside looking for a Courage potion.

"Ah! Here it is!"

She opens the bottle up then pours out a tablespoon worth of liquid courage. It is a strong smelling green bubbling fluid filled with real grasshopper legs, coca cola and some rum.

"Here boy, drink up you're going to need it today."

He wrinkles his nose at the gross grasshopper leg sticking up on the spoon skeptically not wanting to drink it all. Cedric makes a pouty 'please don't make me take this' face, but Madam Pomfrey refuses to fall for it.

"Come on I haven't got all day. Drink up! Don't be a baby."

He takes the tablespoon from her takes a breath then sticks his tongue out to taste just a tiny bit. It tastes like Indian food which he dislikes very much. He sighs pitifully then pinches his nostrils together quickly before swallowing the contents of the spoon. The slimy black goo tastes terrible and the grasshopper leg tickles the back of his throat.

Next, Cedric lets out a very loud burp and bright yellow green fire magically shoots out of his mouth like a laser. He quickly covers his lips to keep his fiery mouth from burning anything up. Madam Pompfrey isn't unnerved by the fire at all she just hands him a glass of elephant tears to help him get rid of it. He drinks the water down fast and Madam Pompfrey smiles as she pats him high on the back as Cedric hiccups a bit.

"Yeah now that should do the trick. I suppose you're here to see my little Shelly bean, very well he's over there. Just keep your voices down. These walls can hear."

She looks around nervously worried that there may be spies listening in on them. Cedric finally reopens his mouth when the throat tingling stops. He is even more shocked when he hears the sound of his own voice clear as bell speaking to her.

"Uh…Yes, ma'am."

He grins delighted that he can finally talk to women again. Tears well up in his eyes and he gives her a big bear hug of excitement.

"Oh thank you! Thank You Madam Pomfrey!"

"There, there you're welcome sweetie. Now go on and please try to keep my son from getting into too much trouble on this quest of his alright."

"Sure, yes of course whatever you say ma'am. Thanks again!"

Cedric grins at her once more before rushing over to show Sheldor a flyer he just received at breakfast from his owl. The flyer comes directly from Stuart Bloom, owner of the Comic Center of Hogsmeade and it welcomes all the witches and warlocks attending the Hogwarts School Reunion to come to his shop and sign up for the Twi-Wizard Reunion Tournament.

"Sheldor, you've got to see this! Look! Look!"

"What is it?"

Cedric shoves the flyer in front of his face in excitement. Sheldor stares at the moving picture of Stuart Bloom the warlock shop owner of the Comic Center. Then he quickly glances at the flyer and reads that the first round of the Reunion tournament is going to be a championship game of Mystic Warlords of Ka'a -The Star Trek Physics edition. Sheldor frowns at the flyer then scoffs at Cedric wondering why he is wasting his time with such a trivial pursuit when he is right in the middle of a quest.

"Cedric, I have no interest in playing any games right now! I have to save my princess! How is entering some silly tournament going to help get my woman back? "

"Dude, don't you see it! Look at what they're offering as the grand prize for winning the tournament.

Cedric points his finger at the corner of the flyer. Sheldor rubs on the corner and magical ink appears with a hidden message.

"**GRAND PRIZE….THE SCIENTIST'S STONE."**

"Shhh… keep your voice down."

Cedric puts a finger up to his mouth indicating to Sheldor that they need to whisper because this information is classified. He whispers back to him.

"This is great news Sheldor. You and I finally have a chance at redemption! So please don't go falling for any sappy stories about dead grannies."

"But…The Scientist's Stone? I've never heard of it. Sounds made up to me,"

Cedric just rolls his eyes and Sheldor's skepticism and insists that the stone can help Sheldor save Princess Amy.

"All magical objects collected in magical tournament are made up everyone knows that. That's not even the point. The point is the stone can cure Princess Amy from the Draught."

"You can't be serious!?"

"Look just come with us; see for yourself if it's real or not.

Cedric takes the flyer back and stands up again ready to go to Comic Center of Hogsmeade to sign up for the tournament.

"Come on hurry! Get dressed! Bernadette Hermione will explain everything on the train!"

Sheldor pauses to think about this a little. He doesn't want to participate in another tournament as he knows this particular one might be quite dangerous and he remembers the last time they entered one like this he was defeated by his arch enemy. It was a crushing defeat for him and Sheldor is terrified of it happening again. The memories of that awful day start to replay over and over in his mind again because of the Cruciatus Curse he is still under.

But, He looks at Amy's diary once more and realizes that any risk is worth taking to get his princess back. Sheldor can tell by the look on his pal's face that Cedric is being sincere about this stone business and he does like taking train rides so perhaps it is worth a trip to Hogsmeade

"Hmmm…alright I'll come along, but this stone business better not turn out to be hokum and hogwash.

"Yeah, yeah …..just come on!"

Sheldor of Azeroth goes to the bathroom to evacuate his bowels and put his Vicious Gladiator Armor back on. Then he follows Cedric out to meet up with their friends at the Hogwarts School train crossing. While he is gone Madam Mary Pompfrey prepares a special potion filled with a Mother's Love just for him that she thinks her son may need later in order to win the tournament and get rid of his curse once and for all.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading please leave feedback :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Story of the Stone **

Once they all show their school ID cards and board the train to Hogsmeade, Bernadette Hermione begins to explain what she discovered about the Scientist's Stone.

"I found this book in the school library. Apparently, it's full of myths and legends that have been lost for centuries."

She holds a very large book on her lap entitled Hogwarts Hogwash that she found in the restricted section of the library. Sheldor gives a haughty look of "I told you so" to Cedric when he reads the title of her book.

"Most of these eye witness accounts have been debunked as nonsense by Magical scholars at Hogwarts because they are all based purely on scientific evidence and contain very little magical or mystical practices."

Sheldor frowns up his face confused when he hears this from her.

"Wait, so it's actually a science book?"

Bernadette Hermione nods as she flips through the pages of the book looking for the information she found on the stone.

"Yes, there are no spells or charms in here just experiments and formulas. Most of these experiments were conducted by Muggles so naturally the wizarding community ignores all their findings. "

Sheldor realizes that most witches and warlocks of this universe believe that the Muggle Sciences like chemistry, biology and even physics are nothing, but hokum. To them magic is real and sensible while science is only make believe. This very thought is so backwards to Sheldor it makes his skin crawl to think about it. But, now he has a little more respect for the idea that the Stone can actually work.

"Let me see that book."

Bernadette Hermione hands it over to him and Ron Howard puts his arm around her shoulders as she tells them more about the Stone.

"According to this, Nicholas Flamel didn't actually make the first stone."

Sheldor looks up at her with surprised look then over at Ron Howard. He immediately starts explaining to him all about Nicholas Flamel as if he just assumes Ron Howard has no idea.

"Nicholas Flamel was a grand wizard, an accredited alchemist and he is famous for creating the Sorcerer's Stone which contains the Elixir of Life. The elixir can bring a person back to life and even make the one who drinks it immortal.

Ron Howard glances down at the book then back up at Sheldor in disbelief that he is actually telling him such obvious and well known information about Nicholas.

"Every witch and wizard in the world knows who Nicholas Flamel is dude."

"Yes, and now you do too."

Sheldor smirks while Ron Howard rolls his eyes annoyed by his arrogance. Bernadette Hermione just sighs before continuing on with her story.

"Yes, well as I was saying….it turns out it wasn't all magic that created the first stone. Nicholas Flamel's Muggle grandfather Arthur Flamel was a Greek physicist and he developed a scientific formula for immortality known as the Infinity Effect using a rare breed of monkey blood, human hair and water molecules from a special type of H2O that he discovered. He also told Nicholas that the water came from an alternate universe."

"Another universe… hmmmm….intriguing…go on."

Bernadette Hermione takes the book back and reads out loud from it.

"While still a young lad, Nicholas was playing catch outside his grandfather's lab when he accidently threw a small rock through the window. The stone crashed into a test tube filled with the formula, it spilled all over the stone and caused an explosion. His grandfather was badly injured from the fire and died shortly afterwards, but right before he died Arthur gave the stone to Nicholas and told him to keep it safe. Nicholas cried and begged God to bring his grandfather back to life. The day after they bury his grandfather Nicholas went for a walk out near the Forbidden Forest and saw his grandfather was alive again.

Everyone in his family thought it was an absolute miracle that Arthur was alive and well again. But, after living for so many more years than he or any man was ever intended to Arthur eventually fell into a deep coma and never woke up or died again. The Flamel family had Arthur's body moved to a special sleeping chamber where he was laid to rest, but nine months afterwards the body was stolen by greedy followers of Salazar Slytherin.

Salazar hoped to use Arthur's blood to become immortal himself since they never could find Arthur's stone or capture Nicholas who apparently had escaped to the very universe his grandfather told him about. So Salazar had no other choice than to try using the blood. But, as soon as Arthur's blood infused with oxygen in the air it became cursed. No one knows exactly why that happened, but from then on whoever drank even a drop of Arthur's blood, sweat or tears has fallen into a very deep comatose sleep. This indefinite sleeping curse later became known as the Draught. Slytherin's minions later harvested the Draught and used it as a weapon against their enemies for centuries.

On his tenth birthday, Nicholas received his letter from Godric Gryffindor to be one of first students to attend a very special new school that soon would be opening its door, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's where he learned all about real magic and became one of the greatest wizards of all time. He used particles from his grandfather's old stone that he'd nicknamed the Scientist to create his own version of it…a 2.0 stone if you will. The Sorcerer's Stone was infused with the proper magical elements so it could be transformed from solid form into a liquid known as the elixir of life. And well you all know the rest of the story."

Sheldor stares out incredulously fascinated by the possibilities of using such a powerful stone. Before Sheldor can ask any more questions about it the train arrives at Hogsmeade station. So they all pile off the Hogwarts Express and head into town searching for The Comic Center. Bernadette Hermione tells them to go on ahead without her because she has an appointment at the Hogsmeade Hair Salon for a magical trim and highlights.

As soon as the guys walk into the magical comic book store their dear old buddy Stuart Bloom greets them with a smile. Several other former Hogwarts students stand in a very long line to sign up for the tournament. Ron Howard pouts when he sees all people waiting in line.

"Aw man, would you look at the length of that line at this rate there won't even be any room left to sign up."

"Never fear short round, Ratman is here to save the day!"

Cedric grins as he dramatically wraps himself up in his invisibility cloak causing him to disappear right in front of their eyes. He quietly slips past Lonely Larry and Captain Sweatpants standing at the head of the line. Captain Sweatpants pulls out his wand in protest when he sees the sign-up sheet start to float away from the table, but then it too disappears from view. Cedric quickly signs himself up while hidden under his cloak then he takes the sheet to Sheldor for him to sign it too.

"Okay dude, just sign here and we'll be all set."

Sheldor looks down at the sheet wondering for a second if this is really the right decision. He starts to question things again.

"Wait, why would Stuart give up something as powerful as the Stone away as a mere tournament prize?"

Stuart overhears Sheldor's question and replies to him before Cedric can.

"Oh it wasn't my idea believe me."

"Then if not you…whose idea was it?"

"It was mine!"

Sheldor swirls around to see who just said that and sees Professor Snape standing right behind him.

"As you should be quite aware both stones use to belong to Sir Nicholas Flamel, but he realized that immortality is far too dangerous. If the power of the stone fell into the wrong hands it would be disastrous for everyone magicals and muggles alike so he wanted them destroyed. But, he was only able to destroy his own stone, not the original one. It was just too strong and now the Scientist's Stone itself has become immortal. So Nicholas gave it to Dumbledore for safe keeping. Dumbledore asked me to give it to Stuart to use as one of the prizes because everyone knows only the bravest, most intelligent and purest of heart wizard will be able to get the stone."

Sheldor finally smiles feeling honored by the notion that Dumbledore has so much faith in him.

"Really, so ya'll did all of this for me!? So I can save my princess?"

"Heavens no boy, don't be ridiculous! Not you, he did this for Harry Potter! Everyone knows you don't really stand a chance of winning against Dennis Draco, but go ahead and sign up anyway. It should make for a good laugh watching you fail."

Professor Snape chuckles rudely to himself at Sheldor's hubris as he walks away and then disappears all over again amongst the crowd of Hogsmeade townsfolk. But, Cedric doesn't want Sheldor to give up on the tournament.

"Oh don't listen to that grouchy old sour puss professor. I think Dumbledore's just testing you Sheldor. I think he's testing us all. But, if we win and get the stone you'll be able to save Amy and finally get your revenge on Lord Wheaton and his Death eater fans once and for all."

Sheldor glares as he watches Dennis Draco flirting mercilessly with a fresh faced young Slytherin girl over near the tournament game tables. His sinister looking partner in the tournament games keeps his face hidden beneath a Death-eater mask, but Sheldor can tell that this evil wizard must be working on Lord Wheaton's behalf. His desire to prove Professor Snape wrong and defeat Dennis and the Death eater grows to a fever pitch as he snatches the sign-up sheet from Cedric's hands and stabs it with a pen as he signs his name on the dotted line.

_"Bortas bIr jablu'DI' reH QaQqu' nay!"_

Stuart Bloom shakes his head a bit and sighs at Sheldor as he whispers to Ron Howard.

"Well here we go again. Let the games begin!"

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story please leave feedback. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Mirror Effect **

On opening day of the Reunion Games, Sheldor of Azeroth mentally prepares himself for the tournament while getting dressed in front of a bathroom mirror. His blue jay, Lovey Dovey flies through an open window near the ceiling to deliver him a scroll with all of the tournament game rules and procedures written on it. He smiles excitedly when he sees it.

"Thank you LD, I love scrolls!"

The bird chirps back cheerily twice then flies away again. Sheldor brushes his sharp elf teeth as he stares at his reflection in one of the brand new mirrors located in the boy's bathroom on the seventh floor of Hogwarts. Next, he fastens the chest plate of his vicious gladiator armor to his invisibility cloak. Then he methodically cleans his large elf ears with water from the faucet.

He imagines himself winning all the tournament prizes as he looks at himself in the magical mirror. A smile appears on his face at the thought of reuniting with Princess Amy and returning to Sheldonoplis to make her his bride. But, instead of a lovely image of them at the altar on their wedding day appearing in the mirror Sheldor sees a shockingly awful and disturbing sight instead.

The mirror shows him a creepy disturbed warlock torturing his woman and the image feels Sheldor with fear, jealousy and rage. He can see his princess is all tied up to the creep's bed with Red Vines. She twists, squirms and begs to be let free, but the evil warlock just keeps rubbing her chest. Sheldor screams loudly then yells at him to stop this madness at once.

"OH MY….Hey you…you …Stop That! LET HER GO! AMY! AMY, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

The evil man in mirror ignores Sheldon and continues punishing his princess while laughing strangely as he does it. The warlock uses his evil wand to bend Amy over his knees and then he smacks her bottom over and over again with the wand. He rips her nightgown completely off and rubs down her body with his magical vapor cream until Amy can no longer resist it. The cream puts her under a lovesick spell and she can no longer hear Sheldor's voice calling out her name. Instead, Amy begins to beg for the warlock in brown hood to punish her more.

"Yes, harder. Spank me harder, please! YES! OH GOD…YES!"

Sheldor can't believe what this sick, twisted maniac is doing to his woman. His nemesis' laughter enrages Sheldor even more as he clinches his fists together and his eyes start to turn green like the Hulk.

"STOP! She's not for you! STOP IT I SAY!"

The hooded man continues to smack Sheldor's princess on the ass and rub her chest with magical cream while Amy moans out for more enjoying every minute of it.

"YES! SPANK ME MORE! HARDER! DO IT!"

Sheldor has no idea why she is acting this way and it makes him feel sick to his stomach to see Amy with another man doing this to her.

"Amy!? What's the matter with you? You're not supposed to enjoy this!"

Sheldor angrily pulls out his wand of untainted power and holds it up in striking position preparing to destroy the mirror and stop this madness once and for all. But, just before he can yell out an incantation that will break the mirror, Sheldor is suddenly startled by the sight and sound of a different hooded creature forming inside the mirror. He drops his hands down and gasps out loud as the sight of Amy and the warlock fade away from view. His voice trembles nervously as he works up the courage to speak to the new monster in the mirror.

"Who are you? What are you doing in there? This is my mirror! Go away!"

In a deep sounding and ghastly breathy voice the new creature in mirror speaks to him.

"I've come to warn Sheldor of Azeroth not to go to the Comic Center of Hogsmeade today. It's a trap!"

"WHAT? But, I have to go! I have to win the tournament so I can get my girlfriend back. She's being tortured by an evil…evil man! I must save her!"

"No! It's too dangerous! You must come with me now. I will take you far, far away from this place. Take you back to the North Pole where you will be safe and able to happily search for magnetic monopoles up there with no one to bother you."

The creature in mirror slowly reaches out one long, thin, translucent arm through the glass. He holds his hand out for Sheldor to grab on to it and escape with him. But, Sheldor shakes his head in refusal to running away like some coward. This quest is far too important for him to just go run away and hide like a scared little nerd. Sheldor also does not trust this monster in the mirror one bit and worries he might be one of Lord Wheaton's tricky minions leading him away from his quest.

"I don't even know who you are? Take off that hood. Go on… Take it off right now before I blast you with my wand!"

Sheldor of Azeroth grasps hold of his wand tightly ready to fight back if this creature tries to attack him. The creature sadly sighs and shakes his head in reply.

"Fine, have it your way then!"

Suddenly, the mirror shatters into a million pieces as the creature inside falls out of it onto the porcelain sink and his hood falls off. Sheldor of Azeroth stares in surprise and delight realizing this monster is actually another elf friend.

"Dobby?! Dobby, is it really you!? But…but…we all thought you were dead."

"I am dead! Now I'm a ghost well really more of a spirit guide for young Elvin padawans. I've been training in a parallel universe for a long time. I've come to guide you Sheldor."

"Oh well it's nice to see you again Dobby, but I don't need any guidance. I know what I'm doing."

"I beg to differ, young padawan. You need more help than you realize. Why, the great Harry Potter himself sent me here."

"HARRY POTTER!? OH HEAVENS TO BETSY! You mean he's still alive!?"

"Of course he's alive! He is the great Harry Potter, the Chosen One. No one can just get rid of the Chosen One the force is strong within him."

"Well Jeepers, where is he then? He should be here helping me save my princess."

"Harry Potter is no longer a part of this world; he has moved on to another one and is raising a family of his own now. But, he still knows what goes on in this one. He says you don't belong here Sheldor of Azeroth. You're walking right into a trap."

"A trap set by Lord…."

"Shhhhhhh…No… No you fool don't say his name!"

"Oh come now Dobby. Certainly you of all elves should know that fear of a name is illogical."

"No, you're wrong. Saying his name will only increase the power of the one who sent him."

"The one who sent him….?"

"Yes! Now let's go!"

Dobby leaps off the sink and magically floats in midair as he travels towards the bathroom door.

"Wait, what are you saying? Is someone else behind Amy's disappearance besides uh…You know who?"

"Um…uh no…no I've said too much already. We can't discuss this in here. There are spies in the school. They're everywhere. You must come away with me now before it's too late. I can show you a whole new future world if you come with me."

"No! I'm not leaving this universe without Amy! I have to win that tournament and get the Scientist's Stone to save her. I want us to be together!"

"Us? Wait! Are you in love with this girl?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

Dobby blinks his eyes in surprise then immediately smiles at Sheldor.

"Oh well why you didn't say that in the first place, silly goose. Everyone knows true love can defeat even the most sinister dark magic. You should be okay as long as when you find this girl you just tell her you love her and kiss her."

"WHAT!? No, now wait a minute. No one said anything about kissing."

"But, you have to! She's your true love right? Every hero kisses his true love to save the girl it's practically Plutonian."

"That does make any sense at all Dobby."

"Yes, it does. It makes all sense in the world, for every action that is an equal and opposite reaction. If you really love Amy then the love between you two will save you both. You'll be able to conquer any evil curse even death as long as your heart and hers stay pure. Of course that is assuming this really is true love and not just well you know….."

Dobby gives him a wink-wink nudge-nudge look indicating that perhaps Sheldor's feeling aren't all pure, but could involve a lustful desire as well. If this is only lust or if she is unable to return his love then true love's kiss won't work at all and instead they will both perish. But, Sheldor has no idea about any of this and stares at his new guide in total confusion.

"I don't know. Are you hungry? Tired? I'm sorry I'm not really good at reading facial expressions."

Dobby just sighs impatiently then waves his small hand in the air.

"Oh never mind, let's just go to the tournament and see what happens. Chances are you'll die a horrific death before you even reach the girl anyway, but at least if I'm there to watch over you I can help you out. But, I'll need to report back to Harry on your progress throughout the games. So try not to get yourself killed while I'm gone."

"Uh… okay I'll do my best."

Sheldor and Dobby finally leave the bathroom. They head for the Gryffindor Common Room to meet up with the rest of Sheldor's friends before going back to the Comic book store for the first round of the tournament.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please leave feedback. Also, just a heads up each of the challenges Sheldor will face in this tournament in next few chapters will connect with real world challenges that he'll be facing in Schrodinger's catastrophe while trying to help Amy recover her memories and win back her affection. Hope you enjoy, take care. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Tri-Wizard Reunion Tournament **

Stuart Bloom rings the championship bell to signal all the game players to take their seats for the first round of Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. Several real mystic warlords and warlocks have come to watch and referee this historic game. They all sit in the stands discussing their favorite players' odds of winning along with former Hogwarts students in the audience. The leader of the Mystic Warlords Ka-el sits high and mighty on a portable throne made of dragon skin and he wears a big beautiful cloak made of enchanted bunny furs.

Ka-el is the bravest and the strongest warlord of them all and like Sheldor of Azeroth he has an eidetic memory too. His great-great grandfather invented the Mystic Warlords of Ka'a game to help train young warlocks in the mystic land of Ka'a into fearsome warlords that could defend their magical world from any evil forces. They are very tuned in to the natural elements and the best mystics can even predict the future. Because Ka-el is the most knowledgeable about this game he has been called upon to act as First Judge over the tournament.

He has the authority to settle any disputes that may arise in the game, make sure everyone stays honest so there is no cheating and that absolutely no evil sorcery or dark magic is involved in deciding the winner. It is also Ka-el's duty to crown the new champion and present the winner with the first prize of these tournament games whenever he deems fit.

The first prize of the tournament sits inside of a Mystic Warlords Expansion Pack tin can on top of a red leather cushion stuffed with phoenix feathers. The cushion looks like a miniature version of Sheldor's couch cushion at home back in Sheldonopolis. Looking at it makes him feel homesick all over again. He misses the simple pleasures of sitting at home playing video games with his friends or drinking homemade oolong tea with Princess Amy. His only chance to get his old life back is to win the Scientist's Stone and later destroy all of Lord Wheaton's Horcuxes.

Sheldor of Azeroth and Cedric Diggory sit at their first table ready to face their first opponents in these here games. Cedric feels quite confident about their chances of winning when Sheldor easily beats two fellow Hogwarts students in only two and a half moves. His eidetic memory gives him a distinct advantage over them that has nothing to do with magic. After Sheldor lays down a Three-Headed Lion card to win it for them Cedric immediately starts to gloat and rub it in their faces.

"Well that's it boys, you just got whipped…. say bye-bye cause that's the last time you're going tangle with Dr. Arroganto and Brown Dynamite."

Cedric whips out his wand and flicks it quickly so it makes a loud whipping sound in the air to humiliate them more. The two other students roll their eyes and throw their cards down angrily as they leave the table. Sheldor ignores them all because he is too busy looking over at his real enemies sitting at the last table wearing sinister looking Slytherin snake masks. Cedric grins as he holds out his fist expecting Sheldor of Azeroth to give him a congratulatory fist bump.

"Dude, come on lay some skin on me we just kicked some Hufflepuff tush!"

Sheldor continues to ignore him as he stares at the Slytherin students who also just won their first round of the game. He can tell right away that the one on the left is Dennis Draco in disguise. He is not quite sure who the other student is that is helping Draco win, but he badly wants to beat them both soon.

"I must have my revenge. I must have it!"

"Well, this is an easy round coming up, we're facing Lonely Larry and Captain Sweatpants from Ravenclaw next and then after that we'll face Slytherin House."

Stuart rings the bell to signal the start of the second round as he yells out to the players.

"Let the Game Begin!"

Sheldor barely even looks at his new opponents during the second round as they each place their cards down on the table and call out the name of the card they put down.

"Chocolate Frog"

"Fire Breathing Dragon"

"Two-headed Lion."

"Three-headed Unicorn."

"Withering Warlock"

"Troll Master."

"Vicious Voldermort."

Cedric scoffs at Lonely Larry's last card as he watches Sheldor put down one more final card knowing that it will win them the game for sure and put them one step closer to true victory.

"THE CHOSEN ONE!" Sheldon replies without paying much attention to it.

Cedric squeaks with glee while their Ravenclaw opponents gasp in sadness and despair about losing.

"Ha! Sorry boys, say hello to your mothers for me when they come pick you up!"

They glare at him as the get up to leave and Cedric pokes Sheldor in the side expecting him to back him up another witty retort. But, all Sheldor can come up with to say is …."Uh right sorry…um…Oh snap!" Lonely Larry and Captain Sweatpants just keep walking away ignoring them and Cedric rolls his eyes at his friend.

"Man, would you stop worrying so much and relax a little. We've got this one in the bag Sheldor."

He nods at Cedric anxiously then stands up ready to move to their next table for the third and final round of Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. As they walk over to another table, Ka-el quickly notices a bluish purple colored aura glowing around Sheldor of Azeroth that no one else can see. He sits up more on his throne chair while staring at Sheldor curiously then he tells Stuart to pause the tournament. Stuart nods at him surprised by this, but still does as he's been told. All the other players still finishing up round two of the game stop their playing when they hear the bell ring again. Everyone looks at Stuart wondering why he has stopped the game, he gulps nervously then Stuart points at Sheldor.

"Sheldor of Azeroth, Come forward! Ka-el would like a word."

Cedric gasps and looks at Sheldor fearing that he must be in serious trouble now. His other friends also look afraid as they stare at him from their seats in the stands. Sheldor has never spoken to Ka-el before and has no idea what he could have done wrong. He slowly moves closer to the judging circle and takes a deep breath as he steps inside the circle.

"Uh…hello….I am Sheldor of Azeroth, you wish to speak to me sir?"

"Yes, come closer so I may land hands upon thee."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I don't really let strangers touch me. It's one of my personal rules. I don't know where you hands have been."

"DO AS I SAY ELF BOY!"

Sheldor shakes with fear and finally moves closer to Ka-el not wanting to tangle with such a fearsome and well respected warlord even though he hates the idea of getting his germs. He bows his head down a bit while Ka-el puts both of his hands on Sheldor's head and closes his eyes so he can concentrate on Sheldor's magical aura. After a few seconds Ka-el sees a futuristic vision of Sheldor together with his Princess Amy. His eyes spring open and he pulls Sheldor's head up close to his face to look him in the eyes. All this physical contact makes Sheldor extremely uncomfortable, but he tries hard to remain still and not to panic.

"You are in love aren't you boy?"

He nods his head while Ka-el's hands press against his cheeks.

"And the one you love is in terrible danger am I right?"

Sheldor nods again at Ka-el wondering how it is that he knows all his business all of a sudden.

"Then you are going to need more power to complete this quest and save your princess. The Horcuxes and the stone won't be enough. You will need…. the Ring too!"

"What ring your lordship?"

"One Ring to rule them all…. One Ring to find them… One Ring to bring them all …."

Ka-el looks out over everyone at the tournament and tilts Sheldor's head so he can see them all too. Sheldor stares out over the people's heads in the comic book store and sees a vision of the most powerful ring in the universe floating in mid air. Sheldor finally whispers the final verse of the famous inscription to Ka-el.

"…and in the darkness bind them."

Ka-el smiles a bit, but Sheldor is not sure what happened to this One Ring. He once was in possession of this special ring, but now it is in the hands of a dear old friend, Frodo Baggins. He has not seen Frodo for many moons and has no idea where to locate him or the ring. But, Sheldor knows that it is extremely valuable and would likely making the perfect engagement ring to give to his princess.

"I know of the Ring, my lord. But, where can I find it?"

"In a parallel universe far, far away from here…. You must go there and find Frodo. Take the ring from him and then give it to your true love. Beware the Dark Lord."

"But, I've tangled with Frodo before. He is a simple hobbit, but he won't go down without a fight. I don't want to hurt him. He is my friend."

"Do what you must! Do it for love! But, be cautious. There are many dangerous foes out and about that are after the Ring as well. You won't be able to defeat them all on your own. You will need the help of trustworthy friends and allies."

"Well Dobby said he will assist me in my quest when I need him."

"Dobby, the freed house elf…. He's Alive?!"

"No, not really he's a ghost…or a guide… I'm not sure, but he's back and he says Harry Potter sent him."

"The Chosen One….oh this is marvelous. Let Dobby guide you then…do as he says. Just don't tell anyone else that the Chosen One is still alive, not even your friends. There are spies everywhere."

"But, uh…. what about the tournament, sir? I need the Scientist's Stone and the seven Horcuxes."

"Oh yes, of course."

Ka-el finally lets Sheldor's face go and then he stands up tall as troll towering over everyone. He waves his wand in the air to silence the whispering crowd. Everyone stares awaiting his instructions.

"The tournament games are to be postponed until further notice!"

The entire crowd gasps in shock and dismay. The players cannot believe their ears. No Reunion tournament has ever been postponed before in history.

Dennis Draco stands up angrily as he rips of his mask and shouts out loudly.

"WHAT!? But….but you can't do this!"

Ka-el glares at the young Slytherin who dare speak to him with such attitude. He yells back.

"SILENCE!"

Thunder roars and claps loudly over head as if Zeus himself were preparing to smite them all down if they don't listen up. Everyone stays quiet and fearful wondering what terrible thing will happen next.

Bernadette Hermione walks into the store carrying her purse and a few shopping bags. She finished getting her hair done and her shopping and now she's come to check up on how the game is going. But, as soon as she enters the Comic Center of Hogsmeade all the men, mystics and warlords in the store stare at Bernadette Hermione the only female making her feel very uncomfortable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Death of Diggory **

Ka-el smiles when he sees Bernadette Hermione enter the store. He calls her over to him while every warlock and warlord in the store continues staring at her. She walks up and stands next to Sheldor in the judging circle wondering what fresh hell he has gotten her into now. Ka-el stares directly at her purse as he puts out his hand expecting Bernadette Hermione to hand it over to him.

"Let me see your bag!"

"Uh…okay."

She nervously hands it over as Ron Howard and Cedric Diggory rush towards the inner judging circle ready to defend her if necessary.

"Is there something wrong your honor?"

Ka-el ignores her question as he reaches down into the bag and feels around inside it. Her purse still has a unique magical extension charm on it which allows Bernadette Hermione to keep lots more things inside it than would normally be possible to put in such a little bag. Ka-el wrinkles his brow when he doesn't find what he is looking for so he pulls out his wand. He speaks a Mystic spell over the bag then he looks at Sheldor of Azeroth. Ka-el holds the bag open so Sheldor can reach inside it.

"Go ahead and pull out what you NEED most."

Sheldor frowns because he has no idea what Ka-el wants him to pull out of this bag, but still the scared elf does what he is told to do and reaches inside the bag. He feels around inside until his hands close around a smooth, green and gray stone about the same size as a golden snitch. He pulls out the stone and opens his hands totally surprise to see it. Everyone in the store leans forward and they all gasp out loudly when they see that Sheldor now has the Scientist's Stone in his possession.

Bernadette Hermione is very stunned as well because she has absolutely no idea how the stone got into her purse. But, then she looks up at Ka-el in total awe that he can do such powerful magic. Not even a smart, and powerful witch like herself could pull off such a fantastic spell. Ron Howard smiles as he moves closer to Sheldor of Azeroth for a better look at the stone.

"You've got it! You've got the stone Sheldor!"

"But…but I don't understand. How did this happen? I thought one of us had to win the tournament to get the stone."

Ka-el smiles at the poor misguided warrior elf.

"Yes, under normal circumstances you would have to Sheldor. But, your aura is strong and full of purpose. You seek to save your true love and that kind of sacrifice creates the most powerful magic of all. It has proven to me that you are indeed ready to proceed to the next level of your noble quest."

Sheldor of Azeroth cannot believe his good fortunate. Even though Dobby and Tiny Spock have told him that true love is the answer he still thought there were just talking nonsense.

"But, remember Sheldor of Azeroth this stone only has enough magic left in it to save just one person. So use it wisely and save your woman before it is too late."

Sheldor nods at him excited to finally have what they need. Cedric and Neville both smile delighted for him and ready to help in any way they can..

"Uh…well… thank you…Ka-el…sir."

"Don't thank me. Thank Dumbledore. He is the one who put the spell on the stone. Whoever wanted to find the Sorcerer's Stone, but not use it would be able to get it and that is why young Harry Potter was able to get that stone. But, with this one, the Scientist's Stone Dumbledore made sure to put a spell a different spell on it. Whoever needs to find the stone and use it will be able to do so as long as their reason for doing so is good and pure."

Bernadette Hermione finally grins with delight for Sheldor too. She is so happy he managed to do something right for a change and that Dumbledore was smart enough to put such a wonderful protection spell on the stone.

"That is brilliant!" she replies as Ka-el hands Bernadette Hermione back her purse. However, Dennis Draco is not happy about this at all. He wanted desperately to win the stone himself and present it to Lord Wheaton to prove once and for all that he is meant to become the next heir and lord of Slytherin house. He glares at Sheldor of Azeroth angrily and pounds his fist hard on the table.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

His fellow Slytherin comrade however is not upset about this change in plans because he sees it as a new opportunity instead of a setback. Sir Todd Zarnecki realizes that there is a silver lining here. He figures it will be much easier to steal the stone from Sheldor of Azeroth later than it would have been to try winning the tournament fair and square.

"Sit down! Have patience, Draco…patience. Our time will come."

"WHAT!? But…but…he's got our stone! That bumbling lovesick fool has got it. He isn't even the Chosen One. I AM! It's my turn…MINE! I won't fail Slytherin house again. I can't!"

"Relax dude; he isn't even who we should be worrying about right now. We must tell Lord Wheaton what's happened so that he won't punish us and send someone else to do the job. Let me handle Sheldor of Azeroth, I've stolen from that moron plenty before. I can do it again."

Sir Zarnecki waves his wand under the table and whispers so no one else in store will see him conjuring up a snake.

"Serpensortia."

Lilith, Lord Wheaton's pet snake hisses and slithers her way out from under the table waiting for his instructions. Sir Zarnecki rubs her head gently and whispers to her in parsel-tongue.

"My sweet, go and tell the Dark Lord that he will have the stone before the full moon rises. Tell him we plan to steal it from Sheldor of Azeroth.

Dennis Draco smiles at the thought of finally getting his hands on that stone. He leans down to talk to Lilith too.

"Yes, tell him I will kill him myself if I have too."

Lilith hisses in response then her eyes start to glow. Sir Zarnecki continues rubbing her head until glowing in her eyes stops.

"Ask him to send us his fiercest Death-eaters and three of his fastest Dragons. Tell him….the war has begun!"

Lilith hisses in approval and then quickly disappears back under the table in a small cloud of black smoke. She knows her master will be pleased to finally get the stone into his possession, but Lord Wheaton won't let them rest until he also has the One Ring to give to his own Master.

Sir Zarnecki turns back to Dennis Draco after Lilith has gone and whispers into his ear.

"I will follow Sheldor of Azeroth back to the school. We he's asleep at midnight I will sneak into his room and take the stone. Dennis you must distract those idiot friends of his with a sleeping spell can you do that?."

Dennis Draco nods his head feeling slightly encouraged again now that there is a new evil plan at work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheldon of Azeroth asks Ka-el what he should do next to finish his mission.

"Now how do I find Frodo and the Ring your honor?"

"Go to Hogwarts Castle, inside the castle there is a room that can only be found when it needs to be located."

"You mean the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes. Go there in the morning and take the stone with you. Don't let it out of your sight. In the room is a portal to another dimension that will transport you to a new world. There in the Dark forest you should be able to find Frodo. Just remember what I told you about the Ring and be very careful my young friend."

"Well, thank you Ka-el you've been very helpful. I just have one more question and maybe I should have led with this when did we become friends?"

Ka-el j laughs at loud at Sheldor's innocent confusion about how to make friends. He pats Sheldor on the shoulder then Ka-el looks at Sheldor's other dear friends."

"Look out for him. He will need all the help he can get to finish this quest."

Bernadette Hermione, Ron Howard, Cedric Diggory and Neville LongBottom nod at Ka-el. They all realize how important this mission is and they want to do their best to help in any way they can. But, before anyone can say their goodbyes to Ka-el and the other judges they are quickly interrupted when large clouds of black smoke burst through the doors and windows of the Stuart's shop. Everyone begins to scream and panic as several Death eaters sent by Lord Wheaton swarm the place and start blasting away with their wands. Sheldor screams very loudly like a girl and runs to hide behind Stuart terrified at first of being killed. Stuart grabs his friend and quickly hides Sheldor behind his cashier's counter. Stuart then pulls out his wand.

"STAY DOWN!"

Bernadette Hermione grabs her wand out of her purse and starts fighting back along with her husband Ron Howard.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Ron Howard attacks a Death eater with another spell to protect his wife.

"FURNUNCULUS!"

The death eater gets hit by Ron Howard's curse and falls off his broom screaming in pain as hot boils form all over his body. While Stuart, Bernadette and Ron Howard work their magic Cedric tries to help get all the younger warlock children out of the store before they get hurt.

"RUN! RUN! GET OUT! HURRY! THIS WAY!"

Ka-el attempts to conjure up a large fireball to blast the Death eaters into smithereens, but he is struck by several Death eaters all at once. They target him and the other judges more than anyone else knowing how powerful their magic can be. One of the cruelest and most cunning of all evil witches Leslie Lestrange cackles like a psycho as she appears right behind Ka-el in a cloud of awful smelling purple and black smoke.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

Ka-el is struck hard with the dreaded killing curse and falls down off his throne crashing into a tournament table nearby. He bleeds from the mouth as his eyes start fading to gray. Sheldor of Azeroth sees him in trouble and suddenly decides to be brave again. He races from behind Stuart's counter to help Ka-el, but unfortunately it is too late for him now. Cedric attacks Leslie Lestrange on his own, but she grabs him by the throat and strangles the life out of his slender graceful neck. Stuart screams at her when he turns around after disarming another Death eater.

"STOP IT! LET HIM GO!"

He runs across the store to help his friend out, but an evil fire breathing dragon blocks his path with a sizzling blast of fire that engulfs the entire roof of the store in flames. The roof slowly begins to cave in on them all. So Bernadette Hermione grabs her husband's hand and yells at him to get Sheldor out right away!

"OH THE HORROR….THE HORROR!" Sheldor cries out in agony as he watches Ka-el bleeding out. Ka-el manages to speak just one final time before his death.

"The Ring…get…the….ri…."

Sheldor nods his head and his eyes fill with tears as Ka-el dies.

Leslie Lestrange tosses Cedric Diggory into the dragon fire and it burns him up badly. Stuart finally gets to his friend and quickly throws his own magical cloak over Cedric to put the fire out before it is too late. Bernadette Hermione pelts Lestrange with magical icicles sharper than broken glass. Leslie's face is sliced several times, but she disappears from the store before the icicles kill her.

Ron Howard runs over and grabs Cedric's head. He begs his dear friend to hold on.

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! DO YOU HEAR! DON'T! BERNADETTE! SHELDOR! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Cedric coughs up black smoke from his lungs and groans in pain unable to speak anymore. Bernadette kills the last Death eater left in the room before he escapes. She screams out in frustration and races over to her crying husband.

"The stone. We have to use the stone."

Cedric shakes his head in rebuttal. He knows he can't survive much longer and if Sheldor uses the stone to save him then he will not be able to save his true love. Ron screams at Sheldor to get the hell over there with the stone anyway. Sheldor stands up holding the stone, but before he can even move Dennis Draco sneaks up behind him. He taps Sheldor on the shoulder then grabs the stone, but Sheldor kicks Dennis hard in the balls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Draco screams out as he falls down to the smoky floor doubled over in pain. Sir Zarnecki uses this opportunity to grab the stone out of Sheldor's hand himself, but with what little strength he has left Sheldor grabs Zarnecki's hand and angrily bites him with his sharp elf teeth. Bernadette Hermione waves her wand to stop Zarnecki from getting the stone.

"STUPEFY!"

Zarnecki flies backwards and crashes into the wall behind Stuart's counter. Cedric coughs one more and Ron Howard holds him crying and begging him not to give die.

"PLEASE NO! YOU CANT DIE! SHELDOR HURRY!"

Cedric tries to whisper one final _"I love you." to his best friend, _but he is too weak to talk. He dies in Ron Howard's arms and Ron cries out as he buries his face in Cedric's shoulder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!"

**Author's Note: Thanks for Reading. I'm sure by now you've all guessed who Cedric really is in Sheldon's dream. But, don't feel too bad because this is only his first death in the story and he is still technically alive in reality since this is really all just a dream in Sheldon's mind. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Room of Requirement **

Sheldor and Bernadette Hermione both start to cry along with Howard when they see poor Diggory is dead. But, Stuart goes straight into survival mode as his beloved magical comic book store quickly burns away around them. He punches Draco in the nose one last time knocking him out cold. Then he yells at his friends to escape before the building collapses on top of them all.

"GET OUT! GO… GET OUT NOW!"

Several Hogwarts teachers including Professor Snape stand outside Stuart's store using their magic wands to conjure up large amounts of water and sand to dump on the flames. Professor Snape snaps at the young students standing around them concerned they will get hit by falling debris from the burning building.

"GET BACK YOU IMBECILES! MOVE!"

The terrified students do as their told by Professor Snape while Sheldor and his friends run out of the building coughing and hacking up smoke. Ron Howard falls on the ground outside of the store devastated so Bernadette Hermione wraps her arms around his back and hugs him. They both cry again over the lost of their dear friend while praying Stuart doesn't die as well. Sheldor nearly passes out from all the smoke, but a kindhearted Gryffindor teacher brings some water in a goblet to help him.

Stuart finally comes out of the store last dragging Draco out with him. He considered leaving the bastard in there to die too, but he just couldn't bring himself to do that to a former classmate. As soon as Draco wakes up from his unconsciousness he pulls some floo powder from his pocket and disappears altogether in a green cloud of smoke and dust. Stuart screams in anger that the coward has escaped.

"DAMN IT!"

He falls down on his knees as his store burns to the ground with Cedric Diggory, Ka-el and a few other trampled students deceased bodies still trapped inside. Their magical green, red and purple auras float out of the building headed for the heavens. Everyone else left in the town of Hogsmeade comes outside to see the aftermath of this catastrophe. They all stand around staring in shock at the smoky remains of Stuart's shop.

The town nerds start crying right away and the Hogwarts teachers bow their heads sadly in mourning because the comic shop had been a part of the town for so long and a few of them also happen to be closet comic book lovers. Stuart can't even bring himself to grieve over his losses or deal with this awful mess. Instead, he turns to Sheldor and Ron Howard ready to help them escape before it's too late.

"The Death-eaters will be back any minute. We have to go before it's too late! COME ON!

Tears stream down Ron Howard's face he can barely imagine moving right now much less running for safety or fighting off Death-eaters, but his wife realizes quickly that Stuart is right. So she pulls open her purse, takes out a magical cleaning rag to wipe away her husband's dreadful tears and clean his soot stained faced. Bernadette Hermione looks into his big brown depressed eyes and speaks to him with a dead serious tone.

"It's what Cedric would have wanted. We have to keep going!"

Ron Howard nods his head slowly in reply then pulls out his invisibility cloak which has been badly burned by the fire, but his wife uses her wand to magically repair it for him. Then Bernadette Hermione stands up again with a very serious expression on her face and does her best to choke back tears. She turns towards Sheldor.

"Get up! We can't stay here."

Sheldor is also too upset to move, but when Ron Howard holds out his hand for his friend to grab he looks up at him and finally takes his hand. Sheldor stands back up on his feet ready to get the hell out of here. Ron Howard takes one more look at the burning building. He knows there is no way to save Cedric now that his body has turned to ash and his spirit has flown away. He absolutely hates the idea of continuing on without his very best friend, but Ron Howard also knows that he has no other choice. He finds the courage to cough out two words to his remaining family and friends.

"Let's go!"

They stand in a circle holding hands while the teachers use their magic wands to whisk them out of Hogsmeade and back inside of the school. As soon as they reappear in the middle of the Great Hall Stuart takes the lead.

"Follow me!"

Sheldor, Stuart and Bernadette Hermione nod at him and put on their cloaks to help shield themselves from being seen by evil. He runs towards the door and opens it for them.

"We must find the Room of Requirement. HURRY!"

They all quietly make their way through the hallways until they reach a stone wall with no doors or windows on the east side of the castle. Then they remove their cloaks again. Bernadette Hermione waves her wand in the air and speaks the magical password which creates a door leading to the Room of Requirement. But, as soon as the door appears Death eaters break into the school to stop them from leaving it. The Death eaters whip out their wands and start shooting at them. Stuart pushes Sheldor inside the room first.

"GO! We'll hold them off!"

"STUPEFY!"

Stuart knocks a flying Death eater backwards down hall off his broom sending him crashing through a window. Sheldor starts to panic again!

"WHAT?! No, I…I can't leave ya'll here. I can't do this by myself!"

Ron Howard pulls out his wand angrily and holds it right at Sheldor's face like he will harm him if he doesn't do what he's told.

"We don't have time to argue! NOW GO! Get the ring from Frodo! Save your princess. DO IT FOR US! DO…IT…FOR …CEDRIC!"

Bernadette Hermione suddenly hugs Sheldor for first time because she knows they may never see him again.

"Be brave okay! Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

Lovey Dovey, Sheldor's feathery friend bursts through a broken window down the hall and flies towards Sheldor. The bird steals one of the Death eater's wands right out of his hand to help protect them from the evil spell. He lands on Sheldor's left shoulder just in time as Stuart begins to push the heavy door closed to the secret room. A black Death-eater makes one last attempt to stop him and hits Sheldor with a powerful blast of magic.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sheldor screams as he flies backward into the dark room. Bernadette Hermione rushes to seal up the entrance so the Death eaters can't follow him inside. Sheldor falls to floor with a loud, painful thud as the disappearing door splinters around him and Lovey Dovey. The scared blue jay squawks loudly as they fall.

Ron Howard kisses his wife on the lips quickly just in case they don't survive this battle then he starts fighting them Death eaters off again along with his wife and Stuart. They pray that Sheldor makes it out of the castle before it's too late. Sheldor gets up and tries to beat against the wall yelling to be let out of the room so that he can help them. He tries to use magic to conjure up another doorway out, but it does not work this time.

Sheldor soon realizes that he is now all on his own and that the only way he is getting out of this room is through the portal Ka-el told him about. Sheldor wipes the remaining tears off his face with the side of his palm then he pulls out his wand to illuminate the dark cold room he is in. A small bright light appears on the end of his wand which allows him to see all the old junk that's been piling up for centuries in this massive magical room.

He has absolutely no idea where to even start looking for the portal so he slowly roams around looking for any sign of it. Lovey Dovey flies a short distance ahead of him eating tiny gnats and mosquitoes in the air along the way as he searches the room.

Sheldor gets more and more frustrated and upset as he wanders around the Room of Requirement. He is about ready to give up searching just to rest awhile when he remembers that his Vulcan-like hearing maybe able to help him out in this situation. He blows out the light on his wand so that he is standing in almost total darkness. Sheldor closes his eyes and listens for any sounds.

Soon he does hear something; so Sheldor follows the buzzing sound in the dark until it leads him to a magical wardrobe closet in middle of the room. He opens his eyes and smiles when he sees it knowing that this old wardrobe must be the entrance to the portal. Sheldor takes a big deep breath.

"Okay Lovey Dovey, Here goes nothing!"

He nervously reaches out his hand and opens the closet doors up.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. **


End file.
